Retour à Roswell
by sabryna
Summary: Suite de Un si douloureux secret. Liz et Michael ont quitté Roswell il y a sept ans maintenant. Que sontils devenus? Un coup de fil les pousse à retourner dans leur ville natale... Mais ils sont loin d'imaginer ce qui les attend làbas...
1. Chapter 1

**Retour à Roswell**

Voici la suite de la fic _Un si douloureux secret_. Il faut l'avoir lu pour comprendre cette fic.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'envoyer des reviews pour la première partie.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Il y avait des journées où tout allait mal. Et aujourd'hui était une de ces journées ! La maisonnée s'était levée en retard et à présent la jeune femme essayait de se faire des œufs tout en préparant ses affaires quand elle entendit un grand fracas. Elle courut à la cuisine et poussa un long soupir. Elle s'approcha du bol de céréales tombé par terre, le ramassa et le jeta à la poubelle après avoir dit à son fils de cinq ans que ce n'était pas grave. Elle allait s'occuper de ses œufs quand le téléphone sonna. Décidément, tout se liguait contre elle aujourd'hui. Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone mural tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre : il était 7h45. Qui pouvait bien appeler si tôt ? Elle décrocha :

- Allô !

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit Liz ?

- Maman ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Ma chérie, tu aurais dû nous dire à ton père et à moi que Max, Isabelle, Tess et Michael sont des extraterrestres !

Liz retint son souffle. Comment sa mère était-elle au courant de ce secret ?

- Je…Comment ?

- Les parents de Max viennent de partir. Ils nous ont racontés tout ce qu'ils savaient depuis la fusillade au Crashdown ! Tu as dit que tu étais tombée mais tu as failli mourir !

Maman ! On va être en retard à l'école !

Liz regarda son fils qui s'était rapproché et qui tirait sur sa jupe pour attirer son attention.

- (à son fils) Deux minutes mon ange. (à sa mère) Maman, pourquoi t'ont-ils mise au courant maintenant ?

- Ma petite chérie ! Ils sont inquiets ! Eux, la mère de Maria, le père de Kyle et les parents d'Alex.

- Ils sont tous au courant ??!!

- Oui, les seuls à n'avoir pas été mis dans la confidence sont ton père et moi. Comme tu étais partis vivre ta vie, ils n'ont pas jugé nécessaire de nous prévenir.

- Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ça va faire vingt quatre heures que leurs enfants ont disparu. Ils craignent qu'ils se soient fait enlever par leurs ennemis les…

- …skins.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Et ils se sont doutés que nous savions où Michael et toi vous logiez. Je suis désolée ma chérie mais ils ont besoin de vous. Ici

- Maman ! Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Jordan va à l'école, Michael a son travail qu'il ne peut pas quitter comme ça ! Et moi non plus.

- Ta patronne est ton amie ! Si tu prétextes un problème familial, elle te laissera prendre un congé ! Quant à Jordan, on est mi-juin, et il est en dernière section de maternelles ! Il peut rater la fin des cours !

- Et Michael ?

- Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas pris de congé ?

- Ecoute maman, il est inspecteur ! On ne prend pas des congés comme ça dans la police ! Bon, écoutes, je suis déjà en retard alors j'en parle avec Michael et je te téléphone ce soir, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Je t'aime ma chérie.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Liz raccrocha, se retourna vers son fils, lui dit de se préparer et fonça éteindre la gazinière où la vue de ses œufs noircis ne fit qu'augmenter son agacement. Elle prit la poêle et la mit dans l'évier. Elle fonça dans l'entrée, mit chaussures et manteau, courut vers son bureau, prit sous le bras les croquis de sa dernière ligne de vêtement, galopa à nouveau vers l'entrée, empoigna veste, clefs de voiture, de maison et finit son trajet dans sa voiture. Elle arriva à l'école de son fils avec un quart d'heure de retard, et à mi-chemin de son travail, sa voiture s'arrêta. Elle regarda le compteur qui lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait plus d'essence. Elle tapa sur le volant et jura. Décidément cette journée commençait très mal.

µµµ

Liz laissa tomber son sac. Jordan enleva tranquillement son manteau et alla s'installer devant la télévision dans le salon. La jeune femme enleva péniblement ses chaussures en se demandant ce qu'allait encore lui réserver la soirée alors qu'il n'était que 18 heures. Ce matin, elle avait raté une réunion et elle avait dû s'occuper des commandes en plus du déroulement du prochain défilé et de ses croquis en retard. En effet, bien que voulant devenir biologiste moléculaire, Liz était finalement devenu styliste ! Sa patronne, Patricia était une femme de quarante ans, vivante et très gentille qui était aussi devenue sa meilleure amie. La seule chose positive était qu'elle lui avait accordée un congé indéterminé pour s'occuper de son " problème familial ". Lentement la jeune femme se dirigea vers le salon et s'arrêta sur le seuil pour contempler son fils. Déjà sept ans qu'elle avait quitté Roswell ! Tous ses souvenirs depuis son départ remontèrent à sa mémoire.

Un an après leur arrivée, Michael et Liz s'étaient mariés. Cela avait été une cérémonie très simple avec des amis de Michael et les parents de Liz, ses cousins et oncles. Elle avait finalement dû renoncer à son rêve de devenir biologiste moléculaire et une de ses rencontres, Patricia Jefferson, à la tête d'une petite entreprise de mode l'avait engagée comme secrétaire et lui avait appris toutes les ficelles du métier. Mais sept mois après son mariage, Liz avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Cette grossesse était aussi inattendue que problématique : en effet, elle se déroulait deux fois plus vite qu'une grossesse normale. Et au bout de cinq mois, elle donna naissance à un petit garçon. Michael avait grimpé les échelons et travaillait actuellement dans la criminelle comme inspecteur.

Que de souvenirs ! Finalement elle n'avait pas si mal réussi sa vie. A vingt-cinq ans, elle était une styliste qui commençait à percer, elle était mariée à un homme (enfin ce serait plutôt un extraterrestre) qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait et elle était mère de famille. Elle regarda son fils. Il était tout le portrait de son père. Ses cheveux, châtains clairs, ne semblaient pas vouloir se discipliner, et ses yeux émeraudes brillaient avec la même intensité que ceux de son père. Il n'avait pas hérité uniquement de la ressemblance physique : il avait le même caractère rebelle et tête de mule que Michael ! Il avait été dur de lui apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs en public et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il en parle à ses amis. Car en effet, Jordan avait développé des pouvoirs dès son plus jeune âge, un peu en même temps que sa mère. Liz s'était découvert des " dons " sûrement dû au sauvetage de Max au Crash. Sa spécialité était la télékinésie, mais elle préférait éviter au maximum de s'en servir.

- Tu penses à quoi maman ?

La voix de Jordan sortit Liz de ses pensées. Elle vit que son fils la regardait. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui. Presque immédiatement, il vint se coller à sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras.

- Ca te plairait de rendre visite à Papi et Mamie ?

Michael et Liz n'étaient jamais retournés à Roswell. Les parents de la jeune femme se déplaçaient pour rendre visite à leur petit fils mais Jordan n'avait jamais vu la petite ville du Nouveau Mexique où ses parents s'étaient rencontrés. Le petit garçon demanda d'une voix fluette :

- A Roswell ?

- Oui, à Roswell.

- On irait là-bas ? Où il y a le grand grand désert et où le vaisseau de papa a atterri ?

- Oui. Et tu verras l'école où je suis allée, ainsi que mon lycée, mes amis, le café où j'ai travaillé. Ca te plairait ?

- Et comment !!! Mais papa viendra avec nous, hein ?

- Aller où ?

Liz sursauta en entendant la voix de son mari. Elle n'avait pas entendu la porte claquer. Elle voulut parler mais Jordan l'en empêcha. Il couru vers son père et se jeta dans ses bras, tout excité aussi bien par le retour de Michael que par l'idée d'aller à Roswell.

- Maman, elle a dit qu'on allait aller à Roswell, là où il y a le grand grand désert !! Et qu'on y verrait papi et mamie !! Tu vas venir avec nous, hein ??!!

Michael lança un regard à sa femme, qui par un autre regard lui dit qu'elle lui expliquerait tout plus tard. Le jeune homme prit alors son fils dans les bras.

- Bien sûr que je vais venir ! Je viens justement de prendre des vacances ! Je voulais faire une surprise à maman mais finalement, elle m'a bien eu aussi ! Alors moustique, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau aujourd'hui ?

- La maîtresse nous a demandé de dessiner ce qu'on voulait et j'ai fait un vaisseau spatial !! Et…

Michael venait de quitter la pièce et Liz ne put entendre la suite. Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone, se saisit du combiné et réserva des places sur le vol de nuit en direction de Roswell. Puis elle monta dans les chambres pour préparer les valises.

Elle préparait ses affaires et celles de Michael quand elle sentit ce dernier l'enlacer. Elle frissonna quand ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou. Puis, sa bouche tout contre l'oreille de sa femme, Michael demanda :

- Alors comme ça, on va à Roswell ?

Liz se retourna et tout en restant dans les bras de son mari, elle lui répondit :

- Ma mère a téléphoné. Ils sont tous au courant pour vos origines.

Le regard de son mari indiqua à la jeune femme son désarroi. Donc elle continua :

- Max et Isabelle ont prévenu leurs parents sur leurs origines et, bien sûr, la tienne. Puis ils ont décidé de mettre au courant la mère de Maria. Les Evans ont tout raconté à mes parents ce matin. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être au courant comme je suis partie avec toi. Max et tous les autres ont disparu depuis vingt-quatre heures, et ils n'ont toujours pas donné signe de vie. Alors ils ont tout révélé à mes parents en se doutant qu'ils nous avertiraient.

- Et qu'on rappliqueraient ! Michael poussa un long soupir. Liz, combien de fois avons-nous disparu plusieurs jours sans donner signe de vie ? Te rappelles-tu Las Vegas ?

- Oui, je m'en rappelle ! Oh et puis ça fait sept ans qu'on est parti ! J'ai peut-être envie de revoir Roswell, non ?

- C'est possible. Grommela le jeune homme.

- Michael, mon chéri, je veux aller Roswell. On a tous pris des vacances, profitons-en ! S'il te plaît ?

- De toute façon, si je refusais d'y aller, est-ce que ça t'arrêterai ?

- Non. L'avion décolle à 23h00 et Jordan et moi allons le prendre. A toi de savoir si oui ou non, tu nous accompagnes. Maintenant si tu permet, je vais voir ce que mon fils fait et ensuite, il faut que je…

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit la jeune femme. Elle sortit de la chambre et entendit son fils l'appeler de la cuisine. Elle alla le rejoindre. Il lui tendit le combiné en lui disant qu'il allait préparer ses jouets. Elle se saisit du combiné et lança :

- Allô ?

- Liz chérie, c'est maman.

- J'allais justement t'appeler. Nous serons à Roswell demain matin.

- Ma chérie, si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

- De quoi ?

- Je viens d'avoir Mme Evans, Max vient de les appeler. Ils ont réussi à se sortir de leur mauvais pas tout seul et ils vont passer quelques jours à Las Végas avant de revenir à Roswell. Tu as réservé des places d'avion pour rien.

- Non, maman, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous venons quand même.

- C'est vrai ?

La surprise que lu Liz dans la voix de sa mère la fit sourire.

- Oui, maman, c'est vrai. Je crois qu'il est temps de faire un saut à Roswell. Et puis on a besoin de vacances ! Alors on arrive demain matin.

- Où allez-vous loger ?

- A l'hôtel sûrement. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. A demain.

- A demain. Je t'embrasse très fort et je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, bisous maman.

Liz soupira. Elle allait quand même aller à Roswell, avec ou sans Michael. Mais li fallait qu'elle le lui explique.

- Alors ? Que voulait ta mère ?

- Me dire que Max avait téléphoné et qu'il s'était débrouillé avec les skins. Ils vont passer quelques jours à Vegas avant de revenir.

- Et ils nous y trouverons.

Liz écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha de son mari. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et plongea son regard dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait tant.

- Serait-ce une façon détournée de me faire savoir que tu viens avec nous ?

- C'est possible.

- Je t'aime tellement !

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et ce fut un petit raclement de gorge qui les interrompit.

- Vous avez une chambre pour ce genre de cochonneries !

- Non mais écoutes-le Liz ! File bonhomme avant que je t'attrape !

Michael partit à la poursuite de son fils. Liz adorait les voir comme ça. Au début de sa grossesse, elle avait eu peur de la réaction de Michael car bien qu'il ait changé, ils n'avaient pas parlé du fait d'avoir un enfant. Mais Michael était un père merveilleux.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose Liz.

La voix de son mari la sortit de ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête et le regarda.

- A quoi ?

- J'ai toujours mon appartement à Roswell. Rappelles-toi, on ne l'a pas vendu. On l'a loué et cela nous rapportait un peu d'argent. Et l'étudiant est parti la semaine dernière.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

- Ca m'était totalement sorti de la tête. Mais on pourrait s'installer là-bas.

- Mais c'est une idée géniale ! Pas besoin de chercher d'hôtel.

- Ouais. Bon, alors on retourne à Roswell !

- On retourne à Roswell !

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini.

Au prochain épisode, l'arrivée à Roswell et les inévitables face-à-face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Retour à Roswell**

Suite de : _Un si douloureux secret_

Résumé de la partie précédente : Sept ans ont passé depuis que Liz et Michael ont quitté Roswell. Ils se sont mariés et sont les parents d'un petit Jordan, portrait craché de son père. Liz a fini par devenir styliste, par hasard et Michael a fini dans les forces de l'ordre. Jordan a déjà des pouvoirs, tout comme Liz. Dans le cas de la jeune femme, ils sont dû à son sauvetage par Max.

Un coup de téléphone des parents de Liz les rend nostalgique. Finalement, la famille décide de fare son grand retour à Roswell.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Roswell ne m'appartient pas. Seul Jordan m'appartient (enfin façon de parler )

Mot de l'auteur : merci pour les reviews! Désolée pour l'attente. Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- Mamie !

A peine la porte s'ouvrit-elle que Jordan se jeta dans les bras de sa grand-mère qui l'accueillit en le couvrant de baisers.

- Eh ! Et moi ? Moi aussi je veux des bisous de ma maman chérie !

Liz prit un ton enfantin et fit la moue qu'elle avait souvent faite à sa mère quand elle était plus jeune. Madame Parker appela son mari, et lâcha son petit-fils qui fonça à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle prit Liz dans ses bras.

- Ca fait tellement plaisir de te voir ici ma chérie ! Michael, comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va, Madame Parker, merci. Et vous ?

- Un peu fatiguée, mais je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir ! Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous arrivés ?

- Environ une heure. Nous logeons dans l'ancien appartement de Michael. L'étudiant qui le louait est parti la semaine dernière.

- On dirait que c'est la providence, alors ! Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

Liz sourit à son père qui venait d'apparaître avec Jordan sur les talons.

- Ca va très bien papa !

- Et vous Michael, vous vous êtes enfin décidé à prendre des vacances et à emmener ma fille à Roswell pour qu'elle puisse voir sa famille ?

- Je ne dirais pas que je l'ai emmenée ! Ce serait plutôt le contraire ! Quand votre fille à une idée derrière la tête,…

Liz n'entendit pas la suite car sa mère lui fit un signe l'invitant à la suivre. Elles se retrouvèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Liz. Celle-ci ne put cacher sa surprise.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Rien a changé ! Tout est à sa place !

- Ton père et moi n'avons pas eu le courage de toucher à quoi que ce soit. C'était une manière de t'avoir près de nous. Tu es partie si jeune !

Liz poussa un long soupir et s'assit sur son lit. Elle regarda sa mère.

- Maman ! Nous avons eu cette conversation des centaines de fois ! Et maintenant tu sais tout. Ne viens pas me reprocher le fait d'avoir voulu vivre ma vie.

- Je ne te reproche rien ma chérie. Mais es-tu heureuse au moins ?

Liz eut un hoquet de surprise. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle en douter ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Tu me parais bien fatiguée. Ton teint est pâle et tu as une petite voix.

- Maman, tout va bien, je te le promet. Et maintenant, plus rien ne m'empêche de tout te dire. Tiens, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas en ville demain soir ? Rien que toi et moi.

La mère baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute. Quand elle releva la tête elle dit :

- Ma chérie, nous avions peur que tu ne viennes pas si on te le disait.

- Dire quoi ?

- Ton père a une réunion d'anciens élèves après-demain. Nous pernons l'avion demain, en fin d'après-midi. Oh, ce n'est l'affaire que de trois ou quatre jours.

Liz ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle prit sa mère dans ses bras.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes ? Et puis si tu veux, je tiendrais même le Crashdown ! Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas mis un de ces uniformes !

- Maria est toujours serveuse de temps à autre.

- Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et nous ne nous sommes pas quittées en bons termes.

- Oui, je l'ai appris. Et ton mariage avec Michael et Jordan ne va rien arranger.

- Je le sais.

Madame Parker regarda attentivement sa fille qui s'était levée et qui était maintenant plantée devant le miroir comme le jour où, un peu plus de sept ans plus tôt, le Max du Futur était apparu. Elle demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il Liz ?

- Je crois… je…

- Liz ?

- Je crois que Jordan ne sera pas le seul problème.

- Comment ça ?

- Je crois que je suis enceinte.

Le sourire de la mère de Liz s'élargit. Elle se leva et enlaça sa fille.

- Tu en as parlé à Michael ?

- Pas encore. Et je ne sais pas sa qu'il va en penser et…

- Liz, Michael t'aime ! Cela se voit dans ses yeux ! Ils s'éclairent dès qu'ils se posent sur toi. Et c'est pareil pour Jordan.

Liz ne voulait pas contredire sa mère. Mais ce qu'elle-ci ignorait, c'était que sa première grossesse s'était mal passée. Elle avait fait vivre un véritable enfer à Liz. Elle n'avait pas compté les malaises, les nausées, les migraines, les vertiges et les fatigues. En plus des douleurs qu'occasionnait la vitesse de la grossesse. Même Michael avait eu peur. Et c'était cela qui terrifiait le plus Liz. Elle voulu parler mais la voix de son mari l'en empêcha.

- C'est donc ici que vous vous êtes retranchées ! On ne va vous mordre vous savez !

Il sa plaça derrière sa femme et l'enlaça, ses mains venant se poser sur son ventre. Sa mère s'excusa et battit retraite. Michael mordilla l'oreille de Liz.

- Cette chambre me rappelle beaucoup de choses ! A vrai dire, tout ici me rappelle beaucoup de choses.

- Michael !

- Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'évoquer les souvenirs avec ma femme, non ?

- Oui, mais… Il y a mes parents tout de même ! Mon père t'a parlé de la réunion ?

- Oui. Ils partent demain après-midi.

- J'ai proposé à ma mère de tenir le Crashdown.

- C'est une excellent idée. Mais parlons sérieusement.

Il tint Liz à bout de bras et la força à se tourner pour qu'il puisse plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Liz ? En ce moment tu ne parais pas dans ton assiette.

- Ca va Michael. Je suis fatiguée c'est tout ! Quand elle vit la mine sceptique de son mari, elle répliqua. Ne crois tu pas que s'il se passait quelque chose je serais venu t'en parler ?

- Oui. Mais avec toi, je ne suis sur de rien. J'ai dit à tes parents qu'on passerait la journée avec eux, et celle de demain aussi. Ils veulent profiter un maximum de leur fille et de leur petit-fils.

- Sans oublier leur gendre venu d'un autre planète !

Michael sourit et déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez de Liz. Puis il descendit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Maman, Papa ! A table !!!!

La voix de leur fils les fit revenir à la réalité. Liz regarda son mari et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

- Descends, je vous rejoins dans une minute.

Elle ignora le regard inquisiteur de l'extraterrestre qui néanmoins s'en alla. Elle se retourna vers le miroir et posa ses deux mains sur son ventre. Les vacances promettaient d'être riches en évènements entre la confrontation avec le reste du groupe qui allait revenir de Las Vegas et sa grossesse qu'elle devait annoncer à son mari, le plus tôt possible avant que les symptômes ne se déclarent. Elle poussa un long soupir et descendit en se demandant comment elle allait s'y prendre pour tout ce qui l'attendait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Retour à Roswell**

Suite de : _Un si douloureux secret_

Résumé des parties précédentes : Sept ans ont passé depuis que Liz et Michael ont quitté Roswell. Ils se sont mariés et sont les parents d'un petit Jordan, portrait craché de son père. Liz a fini par devenir styliste, par hasard et Michael a fini dans les forces de l'ordre. Jordan a déjà des pouvoirs, tout comme Liz. Dans le cas de la jeune femme, ils sont dû à son sauvetage par Max.

Un coup de téléphone des parents de Liz les rend nostalgique. Finalement, la famille décide de fare son grand retour à Roswell. De retour, elle prend sa mère à part pour lui dire qu'elle est enceinte.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Roswell ne m'appartient pas. Seul Jordan m'appartient (enfin façon de parler )

Mot de l'auteur : merci pour les reviews! Désolée pour l'attente. Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Liz embrassa sa mère et lui souhaita bon voyage. Elle lui dit de lui téléphoner une fois arriver puis elle dit au revoir à son père. Michael lui prit la main et ils regardèrent l'avion décollé. Ils sourirent en voyant la mine ébahi de leur fils puis ils repartirent en direction du Crashdown. Tant que ses parents seraient partis, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour vivre dans leur appartement, car cela était bien plus près pour ouvrir le Crashdown le matin et ensuite pour rentrer.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement. Michael ordonna à son fils d'aller prendre sa douche. Celui-ci y alla sans pour autant ne pas faire une moue contrariée. Liz se dirigea vers la cuisine et mit à réchauffer un plat congelé de hachis parmentier. Comme c'était leur première soirée seuls, elle n'avait pas prévu quelque chose d'extraordinaire et avait préféré faire dans la simplicité. Elle s'activait dans la cuisine, tout en sentant le regard de son mari sur elle. Elle allait mettre les verres sur la table quand la pièce se mit à tourner, ses forces la quittèrent et elle entendit comme de très loin les verres se briser eu contact du sol. La voix de Michael lui parvint déformée, comme à travers un brouillard et elle sentit qu'on la portait. Elle aurait voulu parler, mais aucun son ne sortait. On la déposait sur un lit quand les ténèbres se refermèrent complètement sur elle.

Michael sortit de la chambre anxieux. Il tomba sur son fils, tout propre dans son pyjama. Celui-ci était très pâle. Michael prit son fils dans les bras et l'emmena dans le salon où il le déposa sur le canapé. Le petit garçon, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix chevrotante :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ?

- Elle est malade. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va se reposer, faire un gros dodo, et après ça ira mieux.

- Elle va pas mourir hein ?

Michael enlaça son fils et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Bien sûr que non. Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans elle ? J'ai une idée, tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Oui

- Je vais aller ranger la cuisine et finir de préparer à manger. Et toi, tu vas aller dans la chambre et t'occuper de maman.

- Je fais quoi ?

- Tu lui fais un gros câlin. Tu sais, comme quand elle te rassure quand tu fais des cauchemars. Et si elle se réveille, tu viens prévenir papa. D'accord ?

- D'accord

Le petit garçon avait pris un ton solennel. Il fit un bisous sur la joue de son père et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents. Il s'allongea sur le grand lit et se colla à sa mère. Il lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui chantant une berceuse et en lui disant qu'il l'aimait, et que tout allait aller mieux.

Michael venait de finir de nettoyer le verre brisé. Il sortit le hachis du four avant que celui-ci ne brûle. Il s'appuya à l'évier et pensa à Liz. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu un malaise ressemblant à celui-là, elle attendait Jordan. Et elle n'était pas resté aussi longtemps inconsciente. Il se reprit et alla chercher Jordan. Il le fit manger, mais lui n'avala rien. Il ne pouvait pas. L'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac et il n'aurait rien pu avaler. Il alla coucher son fils, qui insista pour aller dire bonne nuit à sa mère. Il le borda et le rassura sur l'état de santé de Liz. Mais en sortant il se rendit compte que la personne qu'il tentait de rassurer n'était pas le petit garçon, mais bien lui-même. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, se déshabilla et, en caleçon, se glissa sous les draps. Il prit Liz qui ne s'était toujours pas réveiller dans ses bras. Michael adorait la voir dormir, sauf en cet instant où chaque seconde de plus ne faisait qu'augmenter son angoisse. Il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil et parla à Liz, d'une voix douce. Il lui raconta comment ils s'étaient rapprocher, comment ils s'étaient aimés. Bref, il lui raconta leur histoire une bonne partie de la nuit. Puis, après avoir fini, il serra un peu plus sa femme et se tut, attendant simplement qu'elle se réveille.

Vers minuit, il sentit la jeune femme s'agiter. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux et la vit ouvrir les yeux. Il ne dit rien, la laissant recouvrer lentement ses esprits. Elle était belle, et Michael se sentait soudain libérer d'un poids énorme. Elle le regarda et demanda d'une faible voix :

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Un peu plus de minuit.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle souffrait visiblement. Michael alluma la lampe de chevet et s'assit.

- Tu as mal à la tête ?

- Oui. Mais ça va passer.

- Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

Liz ouvrit plus les yeux et regarda son mari, assis sur le bord du lit et lui tournant le dos. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment de certitude. Je n'en ai été sure qu'avant-hier.

- Et tu as préféré attendre de faire ton premier malaise pour me mettre au courant ?

Liz se leva péniblement. L'attitude de son mari lui tapait sur les nerfs autant que le marteau piquer dans sa tête.

- Ca ne fait que deux jours que j'en suis sure !

- Tu aurais du m'en parler avant même d'avoir des certitudes !

- Michael ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes réprimandes !

- Mes réprimandes ??!!

Michael se leva brusquement, fit le tour du lit, força Liz à s'asseoir sur le lit, puis vint s'agenouiller devant elle.

- Mes réprimandes ??!! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai eu peur quand tu étais enceinte de Jordan ? J'ai le droit d'être terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à ma femme, non ??!! Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas heureux de cette nouvelle grossesse ! Mais ça me terrifie ! La première fois a été éprouvante ! Qui peut-me dire ce que va me réserver celle-là ?

Liz était émue par la franchise de son mari. Elle l'embrassa et quand elle recula, elle lu sur son visage une franche surprise.

- Je t'aime Michael.

- Je t'aime aussi Liz. Mais ça me fait peur. Comprends-moi. Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte ?

- Un mois et demi, peut-être deux.

- Heureusement que ta patronne t'a donné un congé illimité ! Car je crois qu'on a trouvé notre problème familiale !

Liz sourit à la remarque de son mari. Elle voulut se lever, mais la terre se mit à tourner. Michael la rattrapa et la fit s'allonger sur le lit.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu te lèves.

- Oui. Mais je ne vais rester tout le temps aliter !

- Reste ici. Je vais te chercher quelque chose pour ta migraine. Tu as faim ?

Liz posa une main sur son estomac qui gargouillait alors que son époux enfilait un pantalon. Quand Michael entendit le bruit, il fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Liz sourit et se laissa aller sur les oreillers. Plus que trois mois à tenir, après tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Elle était lasse, et sa migraine ne lui laissait pas de répit. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et sourit malgré elle.

- Maman ? Tu vas bien ?

Liz se redressa pour voir son fils debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était encore à moitié endormi et se frottait les yeux avec ses points.

- Oui, je vais bien mon cœur. Allez, viens là !

Le petit garçon qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là se précipita vers le lit et monta dessus. Il rentra sous les couvertures et se colla à sa mère. Il la regardait de ses yeux verts émeraude, les mêmes que ceux de son père, et demanda d'une petite voix :

- Pourquoi tu es malade ?

- Oh, mon bonhomme !

Elle serra son fils plus fort contre elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle voulut parler, mais son mari entra dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains. Il déposa son fardeau à côté de Liz et regarda son fils :

- Alors crapule ! Tu devrais pas être couché et en train de dormir à cette heure ?

- J'ai entendu du bruit. Et j'ai vu que maman était réveillée.

- Oui, tu vois elle va mieux.

Michael jeta un regard à sa femme qui acquiesça de la tête. L'alien se retourna vers son fils et continua :

- Mais elle va encore être malade. En fait, elle est pas vraiment malade. Mais elle va être très fatiguée et il va falloir être sage avec elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'aimerais bien avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Liz avait pris la parole et regardait son fils qui demanda :

- Pourquoi ? Je vais en avoir un ?

- Oui mon cœur. J'attends un bébé.

- C'est vrai, papa ?

Comme pour être sure, le petit garçon avait tourné la tête vers son père. Cette fois-ci, il était bien réveillé et ses yeux brillaient. Michael ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant l'image de son fils.

- Et oui crapule, c'est vrai.

- C'est super ! Mais je veux une petite sœur ! Comme ça, je pourrai la protéger, comme tu le fais avec maman, papa. Et puis aussi, elle touchera pas à mes voitures !

Liz éclata de rire et fut aussitôt rejointe par son époux. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à expliquer à leur fils comment ça aller se passer, où le bébé grandissait. Les choses de la vie, quoi ! Jordan fini par s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère. Michael le prit dans les bras et alla le coucher dans son lit. Puis il ramena le plateau à la cuisine et alla se coucher. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il vit que Liz s'était endormi. Il défit son pantalon et alla s'allonger à côté de celle qu'il aimait. Il lui caressa un instant les cheveux, l'embrassa sur le front et murmura :

- Je t'aime, Liz.

- Ecoutez ! Je suis en vacances ! Je ne suis pas venu à Roswell pour travailler ! Même si ce n'est l'affaire que d'une enquête ! … Jim !

Liz jeta un coup d'œil à son mari qui s'époumonait dans le combiné. Ils venaient de se lever depuis une heure, et le Crashdown était fermé. Ils avaient décidés que pour une journée, ça ne ferait pas de mal. Michael était au téléphone avec Jim Valenti qui voulait que l'extraterrestre l'aide dans une affaire de meurtre. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que les deux hommes se battait au téléphone. Liz se leva et se dirigea vers le salon où elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté de son fils qui visionnait une cassette de Walt Disney. Elle leva kes yeux quand elle sentit la présence de son mari. A son air, il avait accepté l'enquête. Elle lui dit simplement :

- Essaye de rentrer tôt.

Michael eu un air étonné et demanda :

- Comment fais-tu pour savoir que j'ai accepté ?

- Je ne suis pas ta femme pour rien Michael ! Ca fait sept ans que nous sommes ensemble, et je commence à te connaître.

- Où il va papa ?

Ils se tournèrent vers leur fils. Michael vint s'accroupir devant son fils.

- Ecoute crapule. Il y a un monsieur qui m'a aidé et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui a besoin de mon aide.

- Tu vas travailler sur un monsieur qui est mort ?

- Oui. Je voudrais rester, mais je ne peux pas. Je ferai le plus vite possible.

- C'est pas grave. Mais attrapes le méchant.

- Promis crapule. (Michael se tourna vers Liz) Je suis désolé, amour. Je me dépêche mais fais attention à toi, te fatigues pas trop, et...

- Evites de t'énerver. Je sais Michael. Allez, fonces. Et évites d'aller trop vite et de mettre le mauvais bougre en prison !

- Bon j'y vais. Je t'aime. Toi aussi, fiston.

- Je t'aime aussi Michael.

Michael prit sa veste, son arme, sa plaque et ses clés et sortit. Liz regarda la fin du dessin animé avec son fils. Cinq minutes avant la fin, quelqu'un frappa en bas, à la porte du Crashdown. Liz se leva et descendit voir. Elle attrapa les clés et ouvrit la porte. Quand celle-ci fut ouverte, elle se figea et ne put prononcer un mot. En face d'elle, Max, Isabelle, Maria, Kyle et Alex n'en firent pas plus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Retour à Roswell**

Suite de : _Un si douloureux secret_

Résumé des parties précédentes : Sept ans ont passé depuis que Liz et Michael ont quitté Roswell. Ils se sont mariés et sont les parents d'un petit Jordan, portrait craché de son père. Liz a fini par devenir styliste, par hasard et Michael a fini dans les forces de l'ordre. Jordan a déjà des pouvoirs, tout comme Liz. Dans le cas de la jeune femme, ils sont dû à son sauvetage par Max.

Un coup de téléphone des parents de Liz les rend nostalgique. Finalement, la famille décide de fare son grand retour à Roswell. De retour, elle prend sa mère à part pour lui dire qu'elle est enceinte.

Les parents de Liz partis, elle se retrouve seule avec sa famille. Après un malaise, Michael découvre qu'elle est enceinte. Les deux parents, heureux mais inquiets surtout, l'annonce à Jordan, fou de joie.

Michael est appelé par Jim qui lui demaned de l'aide sur une affaire et doit laisser sa femme et son fils seuls. On frappe à la portE. Liz va ouvrir et se retrouve nez à nez avec ses anciens amis.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Roswell ne m'appartient pas. Seul Jordan m'appartient (enfin façon de parler )

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Liz savait qu'elle devait parler, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Isabelle fut la première à rompre le silence :

- Liz ! Ca fait…longtemps ! On s'attendait pas à ça !

- Et on a eu peur quand on a vu le Crashdown fermé. On s'est inquiété comme tes parents sont au courant. Oh mon Dieu Liz ! Qu'est-ce que je suis heureux !

Alex se jeta littéralement dans les bras de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Elle attendit que le jeune homme s'écarte et comme il ne le faisait pas, elle laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et dit d'une voix étranglée :

- Alex ! Si tu ne me lâches pas, je vais étouffer !

- Oh pardon ! Désolé !

Le jeune homme s'écarta immédiatement et pris par la main Isabelle ce qui fit sourire Liz. Ces deux-là devaient être ensemble ! Elle s'écarta et leur fit signe d'entrer.

- Mes parents sont partis à une réunion d'anciens élèves. J'ai eu une panne d'oreiller ce matin, et j'ai décidé de laisser le Crash fermer pour aujourd'hui. Mais vous, comment allez-vous ?

- On a rencontré quelques petits problèmes mais on les a réglés.

Kyle s'installa sur un tabouret au bar. Tout le monde était mal à l'aise et il y a avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Liz parla :

- Les skins, oui, je sais.

Max la regarda, étonné et ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois :

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Quoi ? Liz avait perdu le fil et elle se rappela. Ah ! Pour les skins ? Tes parents en ont parlé aux miens qui nous ont appelé à la rescousse. Le téléphone arabe. Mais que devenez-vous ?

Liz ne voulait pas que la conversation se fixe sur elle, mais Maria n'avait pas laissé échappé le " nous ont appelé "

- " NOUS ont appelé " ?

- Quoi ?

Encore une fois, Liz était larguée. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer, trop de tension. Kyle vint à la rescousse :

- Eh ! C'est bon ! Laissez-la ! Elle est aussi sous le coup que nous et vous la bombardez de questions ! Bon, on laisse tomber Liz. Ça me fait si…

- Maman ! T'es où ?

Liz leva les yeux au ciel. Cette journée promettait d'être longue. Elle soupira et appela son fils :

- Dans le restaurant ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Le film est fini. Et j'ai faim. On mange…Qui c'est ceux-là ?

Le petit garçon venait d'entrée dans le Crashdown et tous les regard se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait posé la question en les pointant du doigt. Liz se rapprocha de lui :

- On ne mange pas maintenant Jordan. Euh… Tu peux…

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Cette fois le sort s'acharnait contre elle, il n'y avait aucuns doutes. Elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers les vestiaires qui contenait un téléphone. Dans la salle, un silence pesant s'était installé. Jordan vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret et demanda :

- Vous êtes qui vous ?

Ils se regardèrent tous dans les yeux, ne sachant que répondre. Ce qui interloquait le plus les adultes, c'était la ressemblance frappante entre le petit garçon qui leur faisait face et Michael. Max s'approcha du gamin et demanda :

- Où est ton père ?

- Il est parti coincer un méchant.

- Coincer un méchant ? demanda Isabelle d'une voix plus que surprise.

- Bah ouais. Ceux qui font des choses mal, eh bah il les arrête et les envoie en prison.

Un autre silence s'installa. Michael policier ? L'idée que Liz et Michael se soient séparés traversèrent les esprits.

- Jordan, je t'ai préparé à manger dans la cuisine. Alors vas-y. Le petit garçon descendit du tabouret et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Liz lança : Et je ne veux plus voir de jambon ! Tu le manges entièrement. Tu ne le jettes pas et tu ne le désintègre pas !

A la dernière remarque, Max et Isabelle eurent un hoquet de stupeur. Alex ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Désintégrer ??

- Oui, il a une fâcheuse tendance à détruire ce qu'il n'aime pas manger. A bouder quand il n'est pas content et à s'enfermer dans son mutisme quand on lui interdit de faire quelque chose.

- Ca me rappelle quelqu'un.

Un autre silence tendu s'installa. Maria, excédée, lança :

- Y'en a marre ! Tout le monde évite de parler du sujet qui nous intéresse! Alors Liz, toi et Michael, c'est toujours d'actualité ?

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers la jeune femme qui avait baissé la tête. Elle se dirigea derrière le bar et se servit à boire en se répétant mentalement de se détendre.

- Oui, c'est toujours d'actualité. Mais vous avez dû vous en rendre compte en voyant Jordan.

- C'est tout le portrait de Michael.

Isabelle avait dit ça en souriant mais Maria et Max étaient loin de sauter de joie.

- A quand le mariage ?

Maria avait lancé la dernière remarque de façon sèche et brusque ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Liz de ses gonds. Mais de quoi elle se mêlait ? C'était à cause d'elle que Michael et elle avait du partir ! Et là, on les prenait pour des fautifs ! Non mais puis quoi encore ?

- Maria, si c'est pour parler sur ce ton, tu sais où est la sortie. Quand au mariage, il faut se réveiller ma grande, il a eu lieu il y a six ans !

- Six ans ??!!

Max avait pali.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?? Qu'on allait attendre votre bénédiction ? Et puis quoi encore ? Vous êtes d'un égoïsme !

- Liz, calme-toi s'il te plait.

Kyle avait posé une main sur le bras de Liz qui tremblait de rage. Mais cela n'arrêta pas la jeune femme qui continua :

- On a dû partir, parce qu'on ne voulait pas vivre constamment sous vos reproches ! Et maintenant, vous n'êtes pas là depuis dix minutes que vous recommencez ! Michael et moi avons décidé de vivre notre vie, et vous n'avez aucun droit de juger ! Si cela ne vous plait pas, vous n'avez qu'à…vous n'avez qu'à vous…vous en allez.

Ils virent que la jeune femme allait mal. Son teint avait pali et elle ne semblait plus sure de ses mouvements, elle ouvrait et fermait les yeux. Elle s'agrippa au bar si fort que les articulations de ses mains blanchirent.

- Ne t'énerve pas ! C'est ça ! T'en as de bonnes des fois Michael, si tu savais ! murmura-t-elle.

Kyle avait fait le tour du bar et tenait Liz par la taille, l'empêchant de s'écrouler. La jeune femme murmurait mais personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle disait.

- Liz !!

Tout le monde leva la tête quand la voix de Michael retentit. L'alien se précipita vers sa femme et prit la place de Kyle. Il voulut prendre sa femme dans les bras, mais elle refusa. Il n'écouta pas ses protestations et la souleva avant de s'engouffrer dans l'appartement, sa femme tremblante dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le canapé, le reste de la petite bande déboula dans le salon. Michael mit Liz en position assise et lui prit son visage dans les mains. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde, mais elle gardait les yeux obstinément fermés.

- Liz ! Amour, ouvre les yeux s'il te plait. Allez, Liz, s'il te plait ! Calme toi et ouvre les yeux bon sang !

Elle ouvrit lentement ses paupières et une connexion s'établit entre elle et son mari. Michael envoya à Liz des images relaxantes, la montrant avec son fils, et avec ses amis, avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, quand leurs rapports allaient bien. Il lui montra les étapes les plus heureuses et les plus paisibles de sa vie et petit à petit, il sentit son épouse se calmer, son rythme cardiaque ralentir, ainsi que sa respiration. Michael rompit la connexion et regarda sa femme qui était à moitié dans les vapes. Il la prit dans ses bras et alla la déposer sur son lit. Quand il redescendit, il demanda à Jordan de faire comme la veille, de veiller sur sa mère et de le prévenir dès qu'elle se réveille. Dans la chambre, il regarda un instant sa femme et son fils. Sa femme qui avait eu une nouvelle crise à cause de ceux qui prétendaient être ses amis ! Si ça continuait comme ça, ni elle, ni leur enfant n'arriveraient à la fin de cette grossesse. Il serra les poings et ses articulations blanchirent, ses ongles rentrèrent dans la peau. Il allait avoir une petite conversation avec ses pseudos amis, et il allait leur apprendre qu'on ne touche pas à sa femme !

µµµ

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Alex était hors de lui. Comment Maria avait-elle pu agir de manière aussi stupide ? Et Max ? Il n'avait rien fait pour se rendre aimable. Kyle quant à lui était inquiet. Liz avait l'air vraiment mal. Mais Michael n'avait pas eu l'air surpris et il avait agit rapidement.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Maria avait l'air indignée. Cela suffit à mettre Isabelle en rogne. Elle lança :

- Tu n'as rien fait ! Tu n'as rien fait ? Mais tu te fous de nous Maria ? Ca fait sept ans que tu n'as pas vu Liz ! Et la première chose que tu trouves à faire est de lui parler avec mépris !

- Je ne lui ai pas parlée avec mépris !

- Maria, arrêtes !

Tout le groupe se tourna vers Max. Il avait l'air soucieux et avait parlé d'une voix fatiguée. Tout le monde savait que depuis le départ de Liz, il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle. Maria le regarda :

- Max ! Tu sais ce que je ressens !

- Maria, c'est ta meilleure amie.

- C'était ! Elle a détruit notre amitié.

- En faisant quoi ? En voulant vivre sa vie et en sortant avec quelqu'un de libre ? Maria ! C'est toi qui a détruit votre amitié. Depuis le temps, tu devrais avoir compris que si on avait pas été aussi virulent contre leur couple, ils seraient restés ! Tu t'es mise un peu à leur place ? Il m'en a fallu du temps, mais j'ai compris que… Ils ont fait le mieux pour eux. Et même si ça te fait mal, tu dois l'accepter. On a tous refait notre vie. Alors pourquoi pas eux ?

- Je…

- Tu rien du tout !

Les regards se tournèrent vers Michael qui venait d'apparaître. Il semblait furieux et Isabelle fut surprise de le voir comme ça. Habituellement, il ne se laissait jamais emporter. Elle voulut parler mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

- Ca t'amuse de reporter ta rage sur Liz ?

- Michael, je…

- Il y en a marre Maria ! En revenant, j'ai cru que tu aurais grandi ! Quand vas-tu te rentrer dans le crâne que c'est toi qui m'as plaqué ?

- Je suis désolée Mic…

- Désolée ? Il est temps que tu le sois désolée ! Tu sais ce qui aurais pu arriver ?? Bon sang Maria ! Tu as pensé à Liz en lui disant tout ce que tu as dit ?

Isabelle n'avait jamais vu Michael comme ça, et malgré elle, quelque chose lui disait que le malaise de Liz était bien plus grave que cela semblait à première vue. Quand elle se tourna vers Alex, elle vit à son regard qu'il craignait la même chose.

- Je savais que c'était stupide ! On aurait jamais du revenir ! Surtout pour sauver vos fesses !

- Michael ! Isabelle était indignée par les propos de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Oui je m'en rends compte ! Mais toi, tu te rends compte de …

Michael s'arrêta brusquement et passa une main dans les cheveux tout en soupirant. Il murmura :

- Bien sûr que non vous ne vous en rendez pas compte.

Max regarda son ami d'enfance. Il se sentait petit. Tant de temps avait passé. A l'époque, ils n'avaient pas réussi à mettre leurs rancœurs de côté. Il serait peut-être temps de le faire maintenant.

- Ecoute Michael. Je suis désolé pour le jour où vous avez annoncé votre liaison. Je n'aurai jamais dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. Mais c'est le passé. Là encore, je n'ai pas réagit comme il le fallait. Faut dire aussi que je ne m'attendait pas à voir Liz ouvrir la porte, et encore moins à voir surgir un Mini-Michael.

A cette évocation, un sourire apparut sur tous les visages.

- Oui, il paraît qu'il me ressemble.

- Il paraît ? Michael, c'est ton portrait craché ! et vu le caractère que sa mère nous a dépeint, il n'a pas hérité uniquement de ton physique !

Tout le monde partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Les propos des deux hommes avaient détendu l'atmosphère. Max redevint sérieux :

- Je suis désolé. Pour tout, Michael. Alors, amis ?

Il tendit la main. Michael la serra.

- Amis.

- Il était temps ! Michael, je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

Isabelle se jeta dans ses bras. Kyle se racla la gorge :

- Je suis désolé d'être celui qui va casser l'atmosphère mais…Liz, ce n'était pas qu'un simple malaise ?

- Non. Elle est enceinte.

- Enceinte ? Le sourire d'Alex s'élargit, mais quand il vit la tête de Michael, il disparut. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? Parce que normalement, l'arrivée d'un bébé, c'est quelque chose de joyeux.

- C'est un peu compliqué, Alex.

- Compliqué comment ?

Pour la première fois en sept ans, Maria s'inquiétait pour Liz. Michael soupira et s'installa sur un tabouret.

- La première grossesse de Liz c'est mal passée. Les douleurs, les migraines, les malaises. Elle allait mal. J'ai cru la perdre. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi de peur de toute ma vie. Je n'en dormais plus la nuit ! C'est pas que cette nouvelle grossesse me déplaise, c'est que je repense à la première, et ça me terrifie. Ca fait deux mois qu'elle est enceinte et elle a déjà commencé à souffrir. Les premiers symptômes étaient apparu au troisième mois la première fois, ce qui laissait un mois de répit.

- Elle les a quand même supportés six mois.

- Non. Comme je suis extraterrestre, la grossesse ne dure que cinq mois. Elle a souffert deux mois, et s'était juste. Et moins fort que les malaises qu'elle a eut jusqu'à présent.

- Liz est forte, elle tiendra.

Michael regarda Max. Avait-il oublié toute sa rancune ? Mais Michael savait que ce n'était pas le moment d'aborder le sujet. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Ecoutez, c'est pas que je veuille vous mettre à la porte mais…

- …il faut que Liz se repose. Maria avait parlé calmement. On va vous laisser. Et appelles-moi quand elle se réveillera. Je promets de me tenir bien. Mais j'ai des excuses à faire.

- Promis. Au revoir.

Ils partirent tous laissant Michael rejoindre sa femme. Peut-être que ces vacances allaient mieux se passer qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En tout cas en ce qui concerne le groupe, la grossesse, c'est autre chose. Il se demanda ce que les autres étaient devenus, après tout, il n'avaient pas parlé d'eux. Mais il aurait tout le temps de le découvrir après.

Max marchait. Il venait de quitter les autres et rentraient chez lui. Le fait de revoir Liz lui avait fait un choc. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Mais Max avait changé, beaucoup d'eau était passée sous les ponts en sept ans. Bien plus que Michael imaginait. Lui aussi avait refait sa vie. Il avait souffert mais avait réussi à construire quelque chose de stable. Arrivé devant chez lui, il prit ses clés et ouvrit. Il rentra chez lui, déposa son sac au sol et enleva son manteau.

- Max ! Enfin te voilà ! Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiétée pour toi chéri !

- Il ne fallait pas. Où est Chris ?

- Il est partit passer la journée chez des copains. Allez, viens là et embrasse-moi ! Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Max enlaça son épouse et l'embrassa. Puis la jeune femme lui dit qu'elle allait lui préparer à manger et Max regarda Tess se diriger d'un pas assuré vers la cuisine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Retour à Roswell**

Suite de : _Un si douloureux secret_

Résumé des parties précédentes : Sept ans ont passé depuis que Liz et Michael ont quitté Roswell. Ils se sont mariés et sont les parents d'un petit Jordan, portrait craché de son père. Liz a fini par devenir styliste, par hasard et Michael a fini dans les forces de l'ordre. Jordan a déjà des pouvoirs, tout comme Liz. Dans le cas de la jeune femme, ils sont dû à son sauvetage par Max.

Un coup de téléphone des parents de Liz les rend nostalgique. Finalement, la famille décide de fare son grand retour à Roswell. De retour, elle prend sa mère à part pour lui dire qu'elle est enceinte.

Les parents de Liz partis, elle se retrouve seule avec sa famille. Après un malaise, Michael découvre qu'elle est enceinte. Les deux parents, heureux mais inquiets surtout, l'annonce à Jordan, fou de joie.

Michael est appelé par Jim qui lui demaned de l'aide sur une affaire et doit laisser sa femme et son fils seuls. On frappe à la porte. Liz va ouvrir et se retrouve nez à nez avec ses anciens amis.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Roswell ne m'appartient pas. Seul Jordan m'appartient (enfin façon de parler )

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Liz aurait voulu pouvoir regarder autour d'elle, mais c'était comme si elle était prisonnière de son corps. Mais était-ce réellement son corps ? Elle ne connaissait pas le décors dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais étrangement, elle se sentait bien. Comme si elle se trouvait dans un lieu familier. Le ciel avait une teinte vert acidulé, et on pouvait distinguer la forme de ce qui devait être deux lunes. Elle se trouvait en haut d'une falaise. Elle entendit des pas et tourna la tête. Enfin, le corps dans lequel elle se trouvait tourna la tête. C'était comme si elle était reléguée au rang de témoin. Un homme apparut, vêtu de vêtements ressemblant à ceux des princes d'orient. Liz semblait le connaître. Non, elle le connaissait. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son bras. Ce geste avait quelque chose de tendre. Liz sentit que l'homme à côté d'elle n'était pas son ami, mais elle l'aimait. Fraternellement. L'homme parla d'une voix calme, posé, mais grave et autoritaire :

- Tu sais qu'il ne fait pas parti de notre camps, Natalia.

De qui parlait-il ? Et pourquoi l'appelait-il Natalia ? Elle s'entendit répondre d'une voix douce, mais d'où l'on percevait une certaine tristesse :

- Je le sais. Mais je ne suis dans aucun camps.

- Il faudra que tu en choisisses un.

- Ne me demandes pas de choisir entre vous deux.

Sa voix avait un ton suppliant. Liz ne comprenait pas. Elle se sentait si perdue. A moins que ce ne soit Natalia qui soit perdue ? Elle entendit son compagnon reprendre la parole :

- Il est marié.

- Mais il m'aime ! Et tu couches bien avec sa femme !

- Valandra est de notre côté !

Liz retint son souffle, enfin, l'esprit de Liz retint son souffle. Valandra ? C'était le prénom d'Isabelle ! Celui qu'elle portait sur Antar, dans sa vie antérieure ! Son compagnon continuait :

- S'il n'est pas de notre côté, il est contre nous. Natalia, je suis désolé. Mais tu dois faire un choix !

- Je ne veux pas ! Je vous aime trop tous les deux pour pouvoir décider de passer ma vie sans l'un d'entre vous !

- Pourtant tu vas devoir choisir.

- Je suis contre cette guerre. Il doit y avoir d'autres solutions !

- Il n'y en a pas. Maman m'a dit de te prévenir que le repas est servi.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'en alla, laissant Natalia/Liz seule et désemparée. Elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la maison quand elle fut prise d'une douleur fulgurante au niveau du ventre. Liz sentit sa main se baisser et se poser sur ventre arrondi et entendit Natalia murmurée :

- Si seulement c'était si facile Khivar !

Liz se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve était réel. Bien trop réel ! Et elle se rappela que ce n'était pas le premier. Lors de sa première grossesse, elle avait fait les même rêves. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle se leva péniblement en repoussant les couvertures. Sa tête la faisait souffrir. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

- Liz ! Ça va ?

La jeune femme grimaça. La voix de son mari lui parvint déformée et sembla exploser dans son crâne douloureux. Elle porta une main à son front et ce geste sembla lui enlever les dernières forces qu'elle avait. Elle murmura :

- J'ai mal. Si mal !

Michael s'approcha d'elle. Il avait cru instant qu'elle allait mieux en la voyant assise sur le lit. Mais quand il vit son visage blême, et qu'il entendit sa voix, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Cette grossesse était bien pire que la précédente. Il eut une bouffée d'angoisse en imaginant que Liz ne puisse pas… Non, il refusait de croire un instant qu'il puisse la perdre. Il la força à se rallonger et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux et il la sentit se détendre, doucement. Puis son souffle se ralentit et il s'endormit peu de temps avant sa femme.

Liz ouvrit les yeux et les rayons du soleil lui firent l'effet de milliers de poignards qu'on lui enfoncerait dans le crâne. Elle souleva ses paupières lentement. Son mal de tête était toujours là, mais plus léger. Elle regarda son réveil et eut un hoquet de surprise. Il était quatorze heure ! Péniblement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit un douche et enfila une robe bleue vaporeuse. Elle se regarda dans la glace pendant qu'elle coiffait ses longs cheveux bruns. Puis elle fixa l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir et posa sa main libre sur son ventre arrondi. Elle ferma les yeux et se vit, dans une grande chambre, au décor somptueux, portant une robe magnifique de la même teinte de bleu, avec une main sur son ventre arrondi. Puis elle entendit la voix de l'homme de son rêve qu'elle savait être Khivar. Mais il ne s'adressa pas à Natalia. Elle entendit sa voix rauque résonnée, une seule phrase : " Tu dois choisir Liz ". Elle rouvrit les yeux complètement perdue. Elle respira à fond et décida de descendre.

Dans l'escalier, elle n'entendit pas un bruit venant du Crashdown, ce qui était étrange. Elle écouta plus attentivement et se détrompa en entendant des voix mais ce n'était pas les voix de clients habituels. Elle reconnut celle de Michael puis celle de Maria, de Max et de Tess. De Tess ? Non, impossible ! Elle était partie il y a sept ans, quelques jours avant Liz. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et poussa le battant de la porte menant à la salle du restaurant et regarda la scène : il y avait les mêmes personnes que la veille, mais il y avait en plus Tess, dans les bras de Max et dans un coin, Jordan jouait avec un autre garçon qui semblait plus vieux que lui, mais pas de beaucoup. Elle voulut sourire, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se sentait trop lasse, se posait trop de questions. Ce fut son fils qui la vit le premier. Il courut se jeter dans ses bras en criant " maman ". Les regards se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle parlait à son fils.

- Tu as bien dormi mon cœur ?

- Oui. Et toi ? Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, retourne jouer ! (Elle regarda le groupe d'adultes) Bonjour.

Elle l'avait dit très lentement en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers Michael qui lui passa un bras autour de la taille. Il dit simplement :

- Ca ne va pas mieux.

- J'ai mal à la tête, mais ça va passer. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

- Liz, je suis désolée pour hier. Dit Maria avec un air dépité. Je n'aurais jamais du réagir comme ça. Surtout que j'ai refait ma vie et… enfin, je suis désolée Liz !

Liz écoutait Maria. Elle savait la jeune femme sincère et elle dit :

- Ce n'est pas grave. On va pas en faire toute une histoire. Je crois qu'on devrait tirer la page. (Elle se tourna vers Max et Tess) Félicitations.

Max la regarda, surpris :

- Merci. Je suis désolé aussi. Je … le garçon là-bas s'appelle Chrys. C'est mon fils. Heu…Tess et moi sommes mariés.

- Je m'en doutais.

Liz parlait, mais tout le monde voyait bien qu'elle était ailleurs. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Isabelle. Que voulait dire son rêve ? Et pourquoi avait-elle entendu la voix de Khivar lui dire qu'elle devait faire un choix ? Elle se rendit compte qu'on lui parlait et secoua la tête. Elle croisa le regard d'Isabelle qui demanda :

- Tu te sens bien Liz ?

- Oui, je su… " tu dois faire un choix Liz "… je vais aller faire un tour.

Liz se dégagea de l'emprise de Michael qui la regarda, inquiet par son brusque changement de comportement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Liz ?

- Rien, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, c'est tout.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Non ! Liz avait presque crié. Je veux dire… je veux être seule. Pour réfléchir. Désolée. Ne vous inquiéter pas, tout va bien se passer. Je suis une grande fille.

Elle sortit sans laisser le temps aux autres de dire quoi que ce soit. La voix était réelle. Elle existait. Quelqu'un cherchait à lui parler. Et elle savait que c'était Khivar. Elle le sentait. Elle se posait plein de questions et ne savait pas comment y trouver des réponses. Elle croyait devenir folle. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Dans la salle du restaurant, personne n'osait parler. Tout le monde sentait que quelque chose clochait, que Liz n'était pas dans son état normal. Michael avait beau tourné la question dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse. La voix de son fils le fit sortir de ses pensées :

- Pourquoi elle est parti maman ?

- Je ne sais pas Jordan.

Le groupe avait perçu la détresse dans la voix de Michael. Il continua :

- Ca n'a aucun sens ! Que lui arrive-t-il ? La manière dont elle agit ne lui ressemble pas ! Quand elle était enceinte de Jordan, elle n'était pas aussi étrange.

Isabelle regardait Jordan. Le petit garçon dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il avait une question qu'il n'osait pas poser. Isabelle décidé de l'aider :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jordan ? Si tu as quelque chose à dire, ou à demander, fais-le. N'ai pas peur.

Le petit garçon regarda chacun des adultes, se demandant s'il devait oui ou non parler. Puis il regarda son père qui lui fit un signe de tête lui disant de parler. Alors il demanda d'une petite voix :

- Qui c'est Khivar ?

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ébahis. Michael se mit à la hauteur de son fils et posa la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres :

- Où as-tu entendu ce nom ?

La réponse du petit garçon apporta encore plus de confusion, faisant naître des centaines de questions dans les esprits du groupe d'amis :

- J'ai entendu maman le dire. Elle rêvait et elle a dit : " Si seulement c'était si facile Khivar ".

Michael regarda ce qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Tous semblait perdus. La dernière phrase de Jordan résonnait dans leur esprit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Retour à Roswell**

Suite de : _Un si douloureux secret_

Disclaimer : L'univers de Roswell ne m'appartient pas. Seul Jordan m'appartient (enfin façon de parler )

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews

Chapitre 6

Kyle avait décidé d'amener Jordan et Chrys au parc pour que Michael, Tess, Max, Isabelle, Maria et Alex puissent mettre de l'ordre dans ce qui se passait. Michael était dans tous ses états. Il faisait les cents pas. Personne n'avait parlé depuis le départ de Kyle et des garçons. Isabelle en eut marre de ce silence pesant et du manège de Michael :

- Michael ! Arrêtes de tourner en rond ! Tu vas me rendre dingue ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix excédée.

Il la regarda un instant et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de déclarer :

- Je ne peux pas rester en place ! Cette histoire me fait perdre la tête. Que Liz connaisse Khivar de nom, d'accord ! On a eu à combattre Nicolas, elle le connaît. Mais c'est la phrase qui me dérange. Jordan a été clair sur ce qu'il a entendu. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas si facile ? Et pourquoi avoir dit ça à Khivar bon sang ?!

- Je te comprend. Max venait de se lever et de se diriger vers son ami. Cette histoire m'inquiète aussi, et lors de notre dernière rencontre avec Khivar, il n'avait pas l'air décidé à faire ami ami avec nous !

- Pourquoi Liz ? Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tess qui venait de prendre la parole. Quand elle vit leur regard interrogatif, elle expliqua : S'il avait quelque chose a demandé, pourquoi chercher Liz ? Après tout depuis sept ans, s'il voulait demander quelque chose à une humaine, il aurait été voir Maria, qui est beaucoup plus proche de Max. Et c'est après lui qu'il en a.

- Je suis d'accord avec Tess. Isabelle s'était levée à son tour pour rejoindre son amie. Et s'il avait voulu quelque chose d'important, il aurait essayé avec moi. Après tout, dans notre ancienne vie, nous étions amants. Pourquoi allez voir Liz, une humaine qui pour ainsi dire ne parle plus à Max, et avec qui il n'a aucun lien, aucunes affinités ?

- Cette histoire est de plus en plus tordue ! laissa tomber Alex.

- Le problème, Alex, c'est qu'on a énormément de questions et aucunes réponses.

Michael se laissa tomber sur une chaise, complètement perdu. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose au fond de lui qui lui disait que cette histoire était encore bien plus compliquée que ça, et qu'il ne venait d'entr'apercevoir que le sommet de l'iceberg. Il demanda d'une voix angoissée :

- Et maintenant, où est Liz ?

Liz avait marché sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Son esprit était embrumée par les questions qu'elle se posait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était arrivée à la sortie de la ville. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là. C'était comme si une voix au fond d'elle lui montrait le chemin. Dans le lointain, elle distingua la forme d'un bâtiment. Non, d'une maison. Elle se dirigea vers la bâtisse. La chaleur étouffante du milieu d'après-midi l'empêchait de voir très loin. Elle s'approchait lentement de la maison qui se découpait dans le lointain du désert qui s'étendait à perte de vue derrière. La maison ressemblait à celle des Evans, à cela près que celle vers laquelle elle se dirigeait se trouvait presque dans le désert et qu'il n'y avait que très peu de pelouse devant. Elle avait soif et faim, mais elle tenait debout et continuait d'avancer. Une fois arrivée sur la terrasse, elle s'arrêta. La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de frapper. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves, Khivar. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Non, elle se sentait même bien. Comme si elle avait fait un long voyage et qu'elle rentrait enfin chez elle, avec les siens. Khivar la regarda et dit simplement, de sa voix rauque et envoûtante :

- Tu en as mis du temps avant de venir.

- Je veux des réponses.

- Ne restes pas dehors. Le soleil est mauvais, surtout pour une femme enceinte.

Il lui montra l'intérieur et elle rentra. Il posa une main son bras, et elle tressaillit, non pas par peur, mais à cause de la familiarité de ce geste. Il la conduisit vers le salon et elle s'installa sur le canapé. Elle était partagée entre deux attitudes. Une partie d'elle était mal à l'aise, ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, et lui commandait de sortir, de s'en aller. Mais l'autre partie était à l'aise, soulagée d'être ici, heureuse. Et c'était cette partie qui l'emportait. Khivar, qui s'était absenté, revint avec une carafe de thé glacé et deux grands verres qu'il remplit. Puis il commença :

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps je te cherche Natalia ?

- Je m'appelle Liz.

Il la regarda et secoua la tête :

- Tes parents adoptifs ne t'ont rien dit, pas vrai ?

- Adoptifs ?

- Tu sais Natalia, notre race vivait déjà sur Terre avant 1947. La famille Parker était l'une des plus anciennes familles. Notre mère a décidé de te confier à eux, parce qu'elle avait confiance.

- Notre race ? Notre mère ? Je suis humaine, tout comme ma famille. Et je n'ai pas été adopté.

Liz se défendait, mais au fond d'elle, un sentiment, un quelque chose lui disait que tout ce que lui racontait Khivar était vrai. Il continua :

- Quand ceux de notre race ont appris qu'on envoyait Zan, Valandra, Ava et Ruth sur Terre, dans des incubateurs pour qu'ils puissent un jour revenir et tous les sauver, ils ont décidés de faire pareil avec moi. Mais maman voulait qu'ils le fassent pour toi aussi. Tu était sa fille, son sang. Alors au lieu d'utiliser des incubateurs…

- …Elle a utilisé une mère porteuse…

- …Pour que tu es une famille. Tu crois que tes rêves sont uniquement le fruit de

ton imagination ?

- C'est impossible !

- La vitesse de ta grossesse, tes pouvoirs, les flashs que tu as lorsque tu embrasses Ruth, ou quand tu embrassais Zan ?

- On s'aimait, c'est à cause de ça les flashs ! Et les pouvoirs sont une conséquence du sauvetage de Max ! Et la vitesse de la grossesse est le résultat …

- Non ! Maria et Michael s'aimaient quand ils étaient ensemble ! Ont-ils eu des flashs ? Max a sauvé Kyle, et ce dernier n'a aucuns pouvoirs ! Les femmes de notre race ont une grossesse de cinq mois.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas y croire !

- Tu ne veux pas y croire !

Liz s'était levée et se tenait devant la fenêtre. Elle refusait de croire à tout ce qu'il racontait ! Elle ne pouvait pas…non ! Elle refusait d'y croire ! Surtout pas si cela impliquait qu'elle soit la sœur de Khivar ! Ce dernier se rapprocha et la força à se retourner avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Liz ne put détourner ce regard. Elle le connaissait si bien. Elle fut emportée par une vague de visions. Non, par une vague de souvenirs et elle se rendit compte qu'il disait vrai. Que toute sa vie n'avait été que mensonges. Sur Antar, elle était proche de Khivar, ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler. Mais il avait voulu déclencher cette guerre, et ils s'étaient éloignés, ils avaient perdu le lien unique, le lien si fort qui les unissait. Elle éclata en sanglots et Khivar la prit dans ses bras, la berçant pour qu'elle se calme. Sa petite sœur avait toujours été sa pire faiblesse, son talon d'Achille. Le fait qu'elle refuse d'être de son camps l'avait détruit et l'avait rendu fou de rage envers la famille royale. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas la laisser s'éloigner. Elle était sa sœur, et elle allait devoir l'accepter !

Cela faisait plus de six heures que Liz était partie. Six heures qu'ils étaient rongés par l'angoisse. Six heures que des milliers de questions étaient apparues, les tourmentant sans cesse. Le téléphone avait sonné et Michael était parti répondre. Dans la salle de restaurant, personne n'osait croire à ce qui se passait. Michael et Liz étaient partis il y a sept ans. Et alors que leur retour auraient dû être un événement heureux, tout se compliquait. Et Liz disparaissait. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler normalement, comme ils auraient dû le faire, chacun racontant ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Isabelle parlait avec Alex, qui était devenu son mari quatre ans plus tôt. Kyle venait de ramener les garçons. Il était reparti au poste pour pouvoir trouver des pistes quand à la destination de Liz. Il avait ses entrées. En effet, il avait marché sur les traces de son grand-père et de son père et était devenu le shérif de la petite ville de Roswell, si souvent remuée par les évènements étranges. Tess et Maria étaient montées pour coucher les garçons. Maria commençait une carrière de chanteuse, et elle était assez connue au Nouveau Mexique. Quant à Tess, elle était revenue un an après son départ. Max avait été tellement heureux de retrouver son fils, qu'il s'était rapproché de la jeune extraterrestre. Ils s'étaient finalement mariés. Mais Max s'apercevait qu'il ne savait rien de Michael et de Liz. Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? C'est à ce moment que son ami entra et dit :

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange !

- Quoi ? Plus étrange que ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

- Alex !

Isabelle venait de rabrouer son mari. Alex n'avait pas changé et faisait toujours de l'humour - ou au moins essayait - pour détendre l'atmosphère quand la situation devenait trop tendue. Tous les regard se tournèrent vers Michael qui après avoir fusillé Alex du regard dit :

- C'étaient les parents de Liz au téléphone. Enfin le premier coup de fil. Ils ont dits qu'ils allaient rester plus longtemps là-bas.

- Et c'est censé être étrange ?

Maria et Tess venait de faire leurs entrées dans la pièce. Michael continua :

- Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à partir car ils ne voulaient pas laisser Liz seule. Oui, enfin ils voulaient rester avec elle. Mais quand je leur est dit que Liz avait disparu, ils ont dit qu'elle reviendrait, qu'ils savaient qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

- Alors qu'ils auraient dû s'affoler et revenir en vitesse. Déclara Isabelle.

- Tout à fait Isabelle. Ils auraient dû être angoissés, revenir. Ils nous ont bien demandé de rappliquer quand vous avez disparu !

- Et si c'était fait exprès ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tess. Max regarda sa femme et demanda :

- Comment ça ?

- Rappelles-toi Max ! Tes parents ont dit que les Parker n'avaient pas eu l'air surpris plus que ça par vos origines. Et s'il se passait quelque chose qu'on ignorait ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Mais j'en sais rien Max ! Je suis pas devin ! Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on ignore, et que c'est la clé ! Ils voulaient que Liz revienne à Roswell. Mais pourquoi ?

Ils restèrent silencieux et s'aperçurent qu les paroles de Tess avaient beaucoup de sens. Elle avait raison, et étrangement, alors qu'ils auraient du se sentir soulagés d'avoir trouvé une piste, ils ne l'étaient pas du tout, bien au contraire.

- Et le deuxième appel ?

- Quoi ?

Michael se tourna vers Isabelle qui répéta :

- Tu as dit qu'il y avait eu un deuxième appel. Qui c'était ?

- Oh, personne. C'était juste Patricia qui voulait prendre des nouvelles de Liz.

- Patricia ?

Michael se rendit soudain compte que ses amis ignorait tout de leur nouvelle vie alors il dit :

- Patricia tient l'entreprise de mode dans laquelle travaille Liz.

- Liz travaille dans la mode ??

Michael fut amusé par la surprise qu'il avait pu lire dans la voix de Maria. Il répondit :

- Oui. Elle a commencé au bas de l'échelle et aujourd'hui, elle est styliste. Elle est assez célèbre Boston.

- Je ne voyais pas Liz dans la mode. Et toi ? Qu'es-tu devenu ?

- Je suis inspecteur dans la criminelle.

- Inspecteur ?

Max avait failli s'étrangler. Il déclara :

- Michael Guerrin ? Inspecteur ? Celui qui refusait toute autorité ?

- Eh ! Les gens changent Evans !

- Ah bah pour changer !

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre Isabelle ?!

Tout le monde partit d'un grand éclat de rire en voyant la mine ahuri de Michael. Mais le fou rire ne dura pas longtemps, et ils se remirent à broyer du noir.

Liz venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle était si épuisée qu'elle s'était assoupie dans les bras de Khivar. Dans les bras de son frère qui l'avait ensuite portée jusqu'à une chambre. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle se sentait plus perdue qu'avant. Elle se leva et descendit. Les voix qui parvenaient du salon lui étaient familières. Elle regarda les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il y avait son père, sa mère - enfin, sa famille adoptive - et Khivar. Ils se tournèrent vers elle. Sa mère prit la parole :

- Je suis désolée Liz. On aurait dû tout te dire, mais on n'en avait pas le courage.

- Mais maintenant on va tout te dire. Sur ta vie d'avant, tes origines.

Liz regarda son père avant de se tourner vers son frère qui dit ce qu'elle redoutait tant :

- Et après, tu devras faire ce que tu n'as jamais fait sur Antar : un choix. Tu devras choisir ton camp Natalia. Michael ou moi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Retour à Roswell**

Suite de : _Un si douloureux secret_

Disclaimer : L'univers de Roswell ne m'appartient pas. Seul Jordan m'appartient (enfin façon de parler )

Comme la fin approche bientôt, cette fois-ci, deux chapitres seront ajoutés. Les deux derniers viendront ensuite assez vite je pense.

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Liz réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ou à tout ce qu'elle venait de se rappeler. Comme elle le savait déjà, la galaxie dans laquelle elle était née comportait cinq planètes dont Antar, sa planète natale. Mais sur cette dernière vivaient deux races. La race de Max était celle qui gouvernait. La famille de Khivar était une puissante famille. Seulement, la race de Liz aspirait à un pouvoir partagé entre les deux peuples. La famille royale avait refusé ce partage et une résistance s'était créée, avec à sa tête Khivar. Natalia/Liz était tombée amoureuse de Ruth, le bras droit de Zan. Ils avaient eu une liaison et Natalia avait eu deux enfants. Seulement Ruth était marié à Valandra, la sœur de Zan, qui était aussi la maîtresse de Khivar. Ce que cette dernière ignorait, c'est que Khivar l'utilisait. Natalia était très proche de son grand frère, mais elle n'appréciait pas son comportement. Elle ne pouvait rien dire car elle entretenait une liaison avec Ruth qui ne pouvait pas se séparer de Valandra. Quand Khivar avait demandé à Natalia de choisir entre lui et Ruth, la jeune fille avait refusé de faire un choix. Elle les aimait tellement tous les deux ! Elle ne voulait en perdre aucun. Finalement, tout avait fini dans un bain de sang, comme elle l'avait apprit en étant avec Max. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était à nouveau face à ce même choix. Le destin était-il donc déjà écrit pour que les évènements se répètent ainsi ? Liz refusait d'y croire. Dans cette vie, Michael était son mari, et non son amant uniquement.

Liz jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Quelque chose avait changé en elle, s'était réveillée. Mais elle se trouvait face à un choix impossible. Elle leva les yeux vers sa famille adoptive et son frère :

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

- Pourquoi faisons-nous quoi ?

Sa mère ne semblait pas comprendre mais Liz s'en fichait. Elle s'adressait à Khivar uniquement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et se leva :

- Tu sais ce que je ressens, tu sais ce que je pense de cette position, mais tu t'en fiches. Ici, Michael est mon mari, Khivar ! Mon mari ! Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Sur Antar, c'était mon rêve le plus cher !

- Mais comment va-t-il réagir ton cher Michael en apprenant tes origines ? La sœur de son pire ennemi ! Laisse-moi rire ! Si tu crois qu'il va t'accepter ! Tu es bien naïve sœurette !

- Les choses ont changées ! La famille royale à changer ! Max et Isabelle ont changé ! Rencontre-les ! Ils accepteront sûrement le partage du pouvoir ! Ils comprendront ! Je t'en prie ! Essaies ! Fais-le pour moi Khivar ! Avant de déclarer ta satané guerre, parles d'abord avec eux !

Khivar regarda sa sœur et sembla hésiter. Elle parlait avec son cœur, comme elle l'avait toujours fait et il se sentit fondre. Il détestait ça. A chaque fois que sa sœur voulait quelque chose, son instinct un peu trop protecteur se réveillait, il voulait lui faire plaisir et abdiquait. Il soupira :

- D'accord ! Tu as gagné Natalia. Donnes-moi le numéro du Crash, je vais les appeler et leur donner rendez-vous. Ils viendront, rien que pour toi.

Liz ne savait pas si cette idée était la meilleure. Mais elle était d'accord. Au moins, elle était sûr qu'ils viendraient.

- D'accord.

- Tu ne te montreras pas pendant l'entretien. Ils ne devront rien savoir sur toi. Tu entendras tout, mais je ne veux pas que tu te montres. On verra si tes amis sont si nobles que ça.

- Si tu veux. Mais ils l'accepteront. (pensées de Liz:) Enfin je l'espère.

Il était six heures du matin et Michael était déjà debout dans la salle du restaurant. Déjà ? Non. En fait il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Comment pouvait-il dormir quand il s'inquiétait autant pour sa femme. Un bruit le força à se retourner. Il vit Max, Isabelle, Alex et Maria arriver. Tess était restée chez elle et gardait Chrys et Jordan. Michael les regarda et se sentit soulagé. Au moins était-il entouré. Il allait parler quand le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha :

- Allô ?

- Ruth ! Mon ami !

Michael se tut et regarda les autres. Ils comprirent immédiatement que ce n'était pas un coup de fil ordinaire. Cette idée fut confirmée quand ils entendirent Michael demander :

- Comment va Liz ?

- Elle va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

- Que veux-tu Khivar ?

- Ouh ! Ravi que tu te souviennes de mon nom. Valandra est-elle aussi belle que dans mon souvenir ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Je suis déjà assez énervé ! Laisse-moi parler à Liz !

- C'est moi qui donne les ordres Ruth. Alors écoutes bien : on va organiser un petit entretien. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous apprendre. Tu viendras bien sûr avec Zan et Valandra. Alors, tu es d'accord ?

- Et tu libèreras Liz ?

- …oui.

- D'accord. On se retrouve où ?

Khivar lui indique la maison à la sortie de la ville et l'heure du rendez-vous. Puis Michael se tourna vers ses amis et leur expliqua la situation.

Ils regardèrent la maison. Kyle gardait les garçons et Alex et Maria avaient insisté pour venir. Liz était leur meilleure amie, et ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le porche. La porte s'ouvrit sur Khivar. Il leur fit signe d'entrée et les dirigea vers le salon. Ils ne dirent rien et Khivar prit la parole :

- Bon, je crois que comme moi, vous n'appréciez pas cette situation, alors je vais aller droit au but. Que savez-vous de la guerre qui a éclaté sur Antar ?

- Que c'est toi qui l'a déclenchée. Dit Michael d'un ton sec et coupant.

- Je te l'accorde, mais si ton roi avait été compréhensif, on en serait jamais arrivé là !

- Ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? Pourtant, c'est toi qui viens d'enlever Liz, non ?

Max avait parlé d'un ton exaspéré. Khivar eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas leur révéler que c'était Liz qui était venue et non l'inverse. Mais il continua :

- Sur Antar, il y a deux races. La mienne et la votre. Seul problème : la votre gouverne toute la planète. Mon peuple demandait uniquement que le pouvoir soit partagé entre nos deux ethnies. Les décisions ne pourraient être prises qu'en accord avec nos deux gouvernements. Mais vous avez refusé. Après, une résistance s'est formée, et vous connaissez la suite.

- Si tu veux que le pouvoir soir partagé Khivar, commença Max d'un ton qui n'appelait aucunes protestations, c'est non. Surtout pas avec toi à la tête de ton peuple.

- Pourquoi moi ? Notre représentant sera élu ! Là, nous vivons dans une dictature ! Je veux juste établir une égalité dans notre monde ! Pourquoi es-tu si têtu ?

- Je ne te fais pas confiance, dit Max.

- Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec mon frère ! relança Isabelle.

- Mon mari et ma belle-sœur ont raison ! On ne peux pas te faire confiance ! dit Tess.

- Ils ont raison Khivar ! Comment peut-on te faire confiance ? Tu as déclenché cette guerre ! Et par ta faute des millions d'innocents sont morts ! Michael s'était levé et fusillait Khivar du regard.

Khivar avait fait son possible pour garder son calme. Mais là, s'en était trop ! Il se leva à son tour et grogna :

- Cette guerre est autant ma faute que la votre ! Mon peuple ne demandait que l'égalité ! Et si ce n'était pas moi qui avait mené mon parti, cela aurait quelqu'un d'autre !

- Mais c'est toi qui le mène ! Et ça change tout !

Isabelle toisait Khivar. Ce dernier ne put en supporter d'avantage :

- Vous ne voulez rien entendre ? Soit ! Alors vous allez l'avoir votre guerre ! Mon peuple sera libre ! Et à n'importe quel prix !

- Même celui de milliers de vie ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! T'en rends-tu contre ?

Tess s'était levée et parlait avec dédain et colère. Michael allait parler quand la voix qui s'éleva leur fit froid dans le dos :

- Un monstre ? Il ne fait que prendre la défense de son peuple ! Vous nous conduisez à une mort certaine et c'est lui le monstre ?

Liz venait d'entrer dans le salon. Elle avait promis à son frère de ne pas s'en mêler mais c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Elle avait crû en ses amis, en son mari. Son frère ne voulait que la liberté pour son peuple. Un pouvoir partagé, était-ce si difficile ? Mais ils refusaient, voulant garder le pouvoir. Et ils rejetaient la faute sur Khivar ! C'était injuste, et Liz devait intervenir. Elle croisa le regard de son mari qui dit d'une voix effrayée :

- Non Liz ! Pas toi !

Michael regardait sa femme. A vrai dire tous les occupants regardaient Liz. Mais Michael parla le premier :

- Liz ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Michael.

Liz avait parlé d'un ton distant. Max la regarda et demanda :

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse en nous accusant de tuer tous ces gens ?

- Si je le suis, Max ! Khivar ne demande qu'un pouvoir partagé ! Ce n'est rien ! C'est même logique ! Deux races vivent sur cette planète ! Deux ! Pourquoi une seule gouvernerait-elle ? Que sait-elle des besoins de l'autre ?

- Khivar ne veut que le pouvoir ! Il se fiche bien de sa race !

- Khivar a toujours cherché le meilleur pour les siens ! S'il a des défauts, ce n'est pas l'égoïsme comme toi !

- Liz !

- Non ! Ca suffit ! La vérité Max, c'est que tu veux garder ton sacro-saint pouvoir pour toi uniquement !

Personne ne reconnaissait la jeune femme. Ils avaient la chair de poule, et un mauvais pressentiment qui ne fit qu'augmenter quand Khivar ouvrit la bouche :

- Tu vois bien qu'ils ne veulent rien entendre ! Je te l'avais dit Natalia ! Je t'avais prévenu ! Maintenant tu sais que j'ai raison ! Tu dois choisir Natalia ! Et après ce que tu viens d'entendre, ton choix devrait couler de source !

Liz jeta un regard meurtrier à son frère et n'entendit pas la question de Tess :

- Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Natalia ? Elle s'appelle Liz.

Liz ne sembla pas les entendre. Ils se tournèrent vers elle et tous attendirent des explications. Ils restèrent bouche-bée quand ils virent la réaction de Liz et essayèrent de comprendre ce qui se passait :

- Pour toi tout est toujours simple Khivar ! Il y a le noir ou le blanc ! Mais bon sang ! Peut être qu'avant tu te tapais Valandra, mais ce n'est pas le cas dans cette vie ! Moi je me tapais Ruth ! Mais là, je suis sa femme, la mère de son fils et je suis enceinte ! C'est ma famille ! Au même titre que toi ! Tu me demande de choisir entre mon mari et mon frère ! C'est un choix impossible, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- J'ai toujours été là pour toi Natalia ! Toujours ! Ruth n'a pas quitté sa femme pour toi ! Moi, j'ai tout sacrifié ! Tout !

- Mais là, nous vivons une autre vie ! Nous avons changé !

- Changé ?! Regarde ton cher Max ! Est-ce qu'il a changé ? Je me fiche bien d'être au pouvoir ! Mais lui ne s'en fiche pas ! Il ne veut rien comprendre ! Il ne veut rien savoir, et juge sans savoir !

- Tu ne déclareras pas cette guerre Khivar.

Liz avait parlé d'un ton calme. Ce n'était pas un ordre mais une certitude qu'elle déclarait. Quant à Max, Michael, Isabelle, Tess, Maria et Alex, ils regardaient la scène complètement perdus, sans savoir sur quel pied dansé.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si sure ?

- CA SUFFIT !!!

Michael se jeta à la gorge de Khivar, qui, trop occupé à se disputer avec Liz n'avait pas vu le coup venir. A vrai dire, personne n'avait prévu la réaction de Michael. Pris au dépourvu, Khivar n'eut pas le temps d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et les deux hommes roulèrent sur le sol. Max et Alex se précipitèrent pour retenir Michael pendant que Liz regardait la scène. Quand ils furent séparés, Liz se plaça devant son frère et dit d'une voix calme :

- Je rentre chez moi. Ne déclenches pas cette guerre. Je repasserai à la fin de la semaine.

- Tu ne repasseras jamais !

Michael avait parlé d'un ton rude mas Liz n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir.

- Michael, tais toi !

Elle grimpa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Khivar sur la joue, ce qui énerva encore plus Michael, qui complètement perdu, avait besoin de taper sur quelque chose. Liz profita de ce baiser pour parler à Khivar par télépathie :

- J'essaierai de les convaincre. S'il te plait, ne fais pas tout rater en déclarant une guerre inutile.

Puis elle regarda vers la cuisine :

- Papa, Maman, j'y vais ! Prenez des vacances, j'ai besoin du Crash !

- Bien sûr ma chérie. Au revoir.

- Alors là, je suis complètement perdue ! laissa tomber Maria en voyant Mme Parker surgir dans la pièce pour embrasser sa fille.

- Tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas, enchaîna Isabelle.

Tout le monde était dans le même cas que les deux jeunes femmes. Liz les suivit sans un mot. Le trajet jusqu'au Crash se fit en silence. Tout ce petit monde brûlait de poser des questions à Liz pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, mais personne n'osait. Quant à le jeune femme, elle était occupée à se demander comment elle allait leur dire la vérité. Leur dire qu'elle était aussi une extraterrestre, et pas n'importe laquelle : la sœur de leur ennemi.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Crash, tous étaient silencieux. Une fois à l'intérieur, Liz passa derrière le bar pour se servir à boire. Michael ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata :

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Liz ? Que faisait tes parents là-bas ? Pourquoi Khivar t'appelait Natalia ? Pourquoi te montrais-tu si tendre à son égard ? Et quel est cette histoire de choix ??

Liz ne leva pas la tête et fixa le contenu de son verre. Elle devait tout leur dire maintenant. Maria parla d'une voix suppliante :

- Liz ! Je t'en prie ! Que se passe-t-il ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre et…

- Ça a commencé lors de ma première grossesse, dit-elle en coupant Maria. Je faisais des rêves, qui étaient tellement vrai ! Je me sentais si bien ! Et au réveil, j'oubliais tout. Ça ne me paraissait pas important. Ce n'était que des rêves.

- Mais en fait c'était plus que ça. C'était des souvenirs. Dit Tess en comprenant où voulait en venir Liz. Cette dernière hocha affirmativement la tête. Sous le regard incrédule du groupe, elle s'expliqua : Quand j'était avec Nacedo, c'est comme ça que j'ai revécu ma vie. Que je m'en suis souvenue.

- Mais Liz est humaine ! s'exclama Max.

Liz les regarda et décida d'aller droit au but :

- Je le croyais autant que toi. Mais mes parents…adoptifs auraient dû me dire la vérité à mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Mais j'étais déjà partie. La vérité c'est que je suis Natalia, la sœur cadette de Khivar. Liz détourna le regard quand elle vit une profonde incrédulité se dessiner sur leur visage. Sur Antar, Michael trompait Isabelle avec moi pendant qu'elle était avec Khivar. Mais Michael ne l'a jamais quittée, bien que nous ayons eu deux enfants. Khivar vous a fait la même requête que cette après-midi. Il voulait un pouvoir partagé entre les deux races mais Zan a refusé. Une rébellion a éclaté, et Khivar m'a demandé de choisir mon camps. J'ai refusé. J'aimais trop Ruth et Khivar pour me séparer de l'un ou de l'autre. On est tous mort et vous connaissez la suite.

Les amis digéraient tout ce que Liz venait de leur dire. Michael ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, comme la plupart des personnes, il était perdu. Liz, une extraterrestre ? La sœur de Khivar ? Il leur fallait du temps.

- Salut tout le monde !

Ile se tournèrent vers Kyle qui fit son apparition avec Jordan et Chris. Son père les suivait. Quand ils virent la tête de leurs amis, le sourire de Kyle se figea et dit :

- Euh…Liz est là. Alors pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement ?

- Liz n'a pas été enlevée. Dit Tess en regardant la jeune femme.

Kyle ne comprenant pas demanda :

- Mais elle avait disparu. Et elle était avec Khivar alors, là, je suis perdu.

- Elle y a été de son plein gré. Enchaîna Tess.

- Plutôt que de tourner autour du pot, dites-nous ce qui se passe ! s'exclama Jim Valenti.

- Ce que Tess veut dire c'est que Khivar est mon frère. Déclara Liz tranquillement.

- Ton…Ton quoi ? balbutia Kyle sous le choc. C'est impossible. Khivar est un extraterrestre !

- Expliquez lui, je monte, souffla Liz avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

- Ça serait plutôt à toi de tout expliquer Liz. Tu crois pas ? demanda Tess.

Liz se retourna et se dirigea vers Tess. Elle l'a fixa dans les yeux et se connecta. Tess ne put rien faire et elle écouta ce que Liz lui dit par télépathie :

- Ecoute moi bien Tess. Si ça avait été moi, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais tuée pour nous avoir trahis. Mais tu es encore en vie et mariée à Max. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Je suis enceinte, j'ai des pouvoirs, je suis de mauvais humeur et je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Je pourrais bien perdre patience si tu continues à me provoquer, et un accident est si vite arrivé…

Liz fit demi-tour et après avoir jeté un regard noir à Tess sortit de la salle. Les membres du groupe savaient qu'ils s'étaient passés quelque chose, mais n'étaient pas intervenus, ne sachant pas quelle serait la réaction des deux filles. Ils virent Liz se détourner après avoir fusillé du regard Tess. Cette dernière avait pâli. Elle alla s'asseoir en silence sur une chaise. Max s'approcha de sa femme et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Elle s'est connectée ?

- Non. Elle est télépathe.

- Télépathe ? Elle parle dans la tête des gens ? Lis les pensées ? demanda Alex après avoir déglutit.

- Oui, souffla Tess.

- Bon ! Maintenant, je commence à en avoir marre ! hurla Jim Valenti. Que se passe-t-il ici ??

Michael prit une grande inspiration. Liz était sa femme, c'était donc à lui de tout expliquer.

- D'après ce que nous avons compris, Liz est une extraterrestre. Et pas n'importe laquelle. C'est la sœur de Khivar. Ses parents en sont aussi.

- Attends ! Jeff et Nancy Parker ? s'exclama Jim dont le visage était déformé par la surprise.

- Oui. Ils auraient dû révéler ses origines à Liz quand elle avait dix-huit ans. Mais elle n'en a jamais rien su comme nous étions partis. Ils semblent aussi que nous ayons été amants dans notre vie antérieure. C'est aussi embrouillé pour vous que pour nous.

- Que voulait Khivar ? demanda Kyle.

- Le partage du pouvoir. Sur Antar, il y a deux races. La sienne et la notre. La notre gouverne. Il veut que ce pouvoir soit partagé.

- Et que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Nous avons refusé ! s'exclama Max.

- Et qu'en pense Liz ? demanda Jim.

- Liz ? Pourquoi parles-tu de Liz ? demanda Michael surprit par la question.

- Ce que mon père veut dire c'est que si Liz est la sœur de Khivar, alors la race qui veut le partage du pouvoir est SA race. Elle veut peut-être la même chose que son frère. Déclara Kyle qui avait suivit le raisonnement fait par son père.

- On n'avait pas pensé à cela. soupira Michael. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

- Chez Khivar, elle avait l'air d'être dans le camps de son frère. Souffla Maria. Quand toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, elle enchaîna : Rappelez-vous comment elle est entrée dans le salon en prenant la défense de son frère. Max, elle vous a accusé d'être les vrais responsables de la guerre.

- Elle ne nous trahira pas ! dit Michael sûr de lui.

- Je vous ai trahis pour moins que ça, dit Tess d'une voix qui fit froid dans le dos.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le groupe, plongé dans leur réflexion. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus que Liz les avaient écoutés, cachée derrière la porte. La dernière phrase avait fait son chemin dans sa tête. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en elle. Tout de suite, ils ont émis l'hypothèse qu'elle les trahirait, et personne n'a pris sa défense à part Michael. Et encore, il n'avait pas beaucoup protester. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et des larmes se mirent à couler doucement le long de ses joues. Elle ne les essuya pas et monta en soupirant :

- Ils croient que je vais les trahir ? Si c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Je croyais qu'ils avaient changé. Mais je me suis trompée. Khivar a peut-être raison. Je devrais peut-être choisir mon camps. Et retourner près de ceux de ma race, de ceux qui me comprennent, qui croient en moi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Retour à Roswell**

Suite de : _Un si douloureux secret_

Disclaimer : L'univers de Roswell ne m'appartient pas. Seul Jordan m'appartient (enfin façon de parler )

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews

Bonne lecture

* * *

Michael tendit son bras sur le lit. Il rencontra l'oreiller vide de Liz et ouvrit les yeux. La veille, sa femme ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et s'était tenu le plus éloigné possible de lui. Michael ne l'avait pas questionnée. Les évènements de la veille l'avait déjà assez bousculée comme ça pour qu'il n'en rajoute une couche. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide et descendit. Le Crashdown Café était ouvert et les clients affluaient. Il vit Max, Tess, Maria, Isabelle, Alex et Kyle entrer et s'installer dans un coin tranquille de la salle. Il se dirigea vers eux et les salua quand il fut à leur hauteur.

- Je croyais que vous aviez décidé de garder le Crash fermé Liz et toi ? fit remarquer Kyle.

- A vrai dire, je le croyais aussi. Mais je me suis réveillé dans un lit vide, et là, je trouve le resto ouvert et Liz envolée ! répondit Michael.

- Tu ne sais pas où est Liz ? demanda Max, inquiet.

- Non. Hier, elle était distante. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle n'a rien dit. Et ce matin… envolée !

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je n'aime pas cette histoire, dit Alex.

- Je crois que personne ne l'aim…Voilà Liz ! s'interrompit Maria.

Après quelques secondes, elle ajouta :

- En grande conversation avec…un type que je n'ai jamais vu à Roswell.

- Un skin ? demanda Alex en se tournant vers sa femme.

- Désolée, mais je ne suis pas un radar à skins ! J'en sais rien. C'est peut-être un simple client, hasarda Isabelle, certaine que l'homme était un de ses ennemis.

- Un simple client comme celui qui vient d'entrer ? demanda Tess, un soupçon de mépris dans la voix.

- Bon, d'accord ! Y'a des chances que ce soit un skin, finit par capituler Isabelle.

Ils regardèrent Khivar entrer dans le restaurant. En le voyant, le sourire de Liz s'élargit et elle s'approcha immédiatement de son frère et le serra dans ses bras.

- C'est son frère après tout, murmura Max.

- Oui, et moi je suis son mari, souffla rageusement Michael qui se dirigea vers le couple, sous le regard de ses amis.

Liz s'était levée tôt, et avait décidé d'ouvrir le Crash. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses " amis " qui pensaient déjà à sa trahison. Depuis qu'elle savait tout, elle n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi, mais quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle avait pris de l'assurance, une carapace était apparue, la protégeant des attaques extérieures. Elle savait aussi reconnaître ceux de sa race, comme cet homme, assis au bar. Elle était allée le voir, et ils avaient commencé à discuter quand elle avait senti la présence son frère avant de voir ce dernier. Elle s'était retournée, s'était excusée auprès de son compagnon, et s'était dirigée vers son frère. Elle l'enlaça :

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir Khivar.

- Eh ! Aux yeux du monde, je m'appelle Thomas Parker.

- Thomas Parker ? Tu as pris le nom de ma famille.

- Mais je fais parti de cette famille, sœurette ! lui répondit Khivar/Thomas avec un grand sourire taquin. Et appelles moi Tom. C'est plus court.

- Tu as même pensé au surnom ! s'exclama Liz en feignant l'admiration. Mon dieu ! Mais c'est que mon frère est intelligent.

- Très intelligent. Tu ne le savais pas encore ?

Réprimant un fou rire, Liz demanda :

- Je peux t'offrir quelque chose ?

- Hum…je ne sais pas. Mais dit moi, comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?

Khivar remarque aussitôt que le sourire de sa soeur disparut. Elle baissa la tête et commença :

- Petit accrochage avec Tess.

- Ava ?

- Oui, pas le même prénom, mais c'est la même personne.

- Sur Antar, elle était d'une jalousie maladive. Une vrai…

- …Garce ? N'ais pas peur du mot !

- Et avec ton cher et tendre époux ?

- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de… commença Liz.

- Liz ! Je te cherchais partout ! s'exclama Michael en apparaissant et en posant un bras possessif autour de la taille de sa femme.

- Quand on parle du loup ! murmura Khivar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon très cher…beau-frère ? demanda le nouvel arrivant en toisant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Ça va ? Tu as survécu en m'appelant ainsi ? railla Khivar.

- J'ai eu l'impression de…

- Ne commencez pas ! dit Liz d'une voix autoritaire. A Michael : J'ai vu que Max et compagnie étaient là. Tu peux aller leur dire d'arrêter de nous fixer ainsi, ou sinon de prendre une photo. Ça devient agaçant. A Khivar : Quant à toi, je vais te faire visiter l'intérieur, et on parlera devant un café.

Khivar affichait sa joie à Michael. Il avait gagné ce round, et le montrait. En passant devant son adversaire, il mit une main sur son épaule et lui murmura :

- En public, appelle-moi Thomas. C'est plus…terrien dirons-nous.

- Je t'aurais Khivar ! murmura Michael en regardant son beau-frère s'éloigner.

Il resta un instant immobile et se dirigea vers ses amis.

Liz se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Son frère la regarda et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, Natalia ?

- Rien. Et arrête de m'appeler ainsi !

- De t'appeler Natalia ? Mais comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? Liz ?

- Oui. Non. J'en sais rien !

Khivar vint prendre place à côté de sa sœur. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et redemanda :

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

- Tu as peut-être raison, murmura Liz en détournant son regard.

- Comment ça j'ai peut-être raison ?

- Ils n'ont pas confiance en moi. Je les ai écoutés. Ils ne vont rien faire pour arranger cette situation ! Ils vont me laisser faire mon choix. Eux ou toi.

- Je suis désolé Liz.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Ca t'amuse. Tu as raison, et tu le sais.

- Non, je suis vraiment désolé. Crois-moi.

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?

Khivar se leva et se campa devant la fenêtre. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais gardait le silence. Finalement, il dit :

- Ecoute Natalia. Je ne veux pas plus que toi cette guerre. Mais notre peuple est opprimé. Et cette guerre est déjà déclenchée. Ça fait peut-être cinquante ans que nous sommes morts, mais cette guerre, elle, n'a jamais cessé !

- Elle n'a jamais cessé… murmura Liz dans un souffle.

- Et le seul moyen qu'elle s'arrête enfin serait…

- Mais bien sûr ! Elle n'a jamais cessé ! s'écria Liz en bondissant sur ses pieds. Elle regarda son frère, l'embrassa et lui dit en se dirigeant vers la porte menant au Crashdown : Ne bouge pas, je reviens ! Tu es un génie !

Khivar regarda Liz quitter la pièce comme une tornade. Qu'avait-il pu dire de si génial pour que sa sœur s'emballe à ce point ?

Michael s'était assis avec ses amis. Il se morfondait sur son sort et dit :

- Elle m'a renvoyé à la niche ! Et est parti avec ce…crétin !

- Elle a juste besoin de temps pour y voir plus clair, Michael, dit Isabelle d'une voix apaisante.

- Isabelle a raison. Tu as vu tout ce qu'elle a appris en si peu de temps ! renchérit Maria.

- Y'a de quoi perdre les pédales, dit Alex en souriant.

Un lourd silence s'installa et chacun replongea le nez dans sa consommation. Quand la voix de Liz s'éleva dans les airs, par-dessus tout le brouhaha, ils relevèrent tous la tête :

- Tout le monde dehors ! Désolée, mais le Crash ferme ! Ceux qui n'ont pas payé, pas la peine ! C'est la maison qui offre ! Allez ! Désolée mais on ferme !

Les gens se levèrent en râlant. Michael se leva en entendant Kyle dire :

- Je veux bien croire qu'on puisse perdre les pédales, mais à ce point-là !

Quand tout le monde furent partis, ils virent Liz s'approcher d'eux. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle s'écria :

- Combien de gens allez-vous encore laisser mourir par pure stupidité ?

Complètement perdu, Michael secoua la tête et demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Ça fait cinquante ans qu'on est mort ! Mais la guerre n'a jamais cessé ! Combien d'innocents sont morts à cause de nous ? Combien d'innocents vont encore mourir à cause de nous ? Ca fait plus de cinquante longues années. Ils seraient peut-être temps de trouver un compromis, non ?

Max soupira et commença :

- Liz ! Tu ne vas…

Mais il fut interrompu par Kyle :

- Vu de cette manière, elle n'a pas tord.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Tess.

- Bah oui ! Vous avez roupillé pendant une trentaine d'années et après vous avez refait votre vie, mais vous n'avez jamais pris en compte le fait que dans votre galaxie, la guerre a continué, expliqua Kyle.

- Mais ce n'est pas le problème ! s'exclama Tess. Le problème, c'est que Khivar veut en profiter pour prendre le pouvoir. Une fois à la tête, il en profitera pour s'emparer de notre trône !

- C'est faux, dit Maria. Rappelez-vous lors de notre " entretien ", il a dit que le représentant serait élu. C'est déjà mieux que vous qui ne laissez aucune chance et qui obtenez le pouvoir de père en fils, et ainsi de suite.

- Nous proposons d'élire notre représentant. Vous, vous ne laissez aucun choix. Le représentant est désigné à la naissance, et même s'il est nul, s'il n'a pas les mêmes convictions que son peuple, tant pis. Qui de vous ou de nous optons pour la meilleure solution pour notre race ? Demanda Liz en se tenant droite et en relevant la tête.

- " De VOUS ou de NOUS " ? Dans quel camps es-tu Liz ? demanda Tess.

Liz les regarda et repensa à Khivar, à sa vie sur Antar, à sa vie actuelle. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit Khivar. Puis elle repensa à ce qui avait été dit hier soir. Elle regarda ses amis, son mari et dit d'une voix assurée :

- Si vous vous entêtez dans votre stupidité et condamnez nos deux races par la même occasion, je choisis le camps le plus juste. C'est-à-dire celui de mon frère.

- Liz ! Tu ne peux pas…commença Michael, brisé par ce que venait de dire sa femme.

- Si je peux Michael. Votre entêtement nous à déjà conduit une fois à la mort. Et elle a tué des millions d'innocents. Vous prônez une dictature. Nous prônons une égalité, un gouvernement basé sur la liberté de choisir ses représentants, une démocratie ! Si vous continuez cette guerre, et ne cherchez pas à entendre mon peuple, je m'en vais. Avec mes enfants.

Les paroles de Liz avaient fait l'effet d'une bombe. Alors que Khivar s'était rapproché de sa sœur, Michael la regardait avec effarement. Max et Isabelle ne parlaient pas, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Liz se tourna vers son frère et dit :

- Va chercher Jordan et aide-le à préparer son sac.

Puis elle se tourna vers ses amis et dit :

- Il me reste trois mois avant la fin de ma grossesse. Je vais m'installer chez mon frère avec Jordan. Vous savez où se trouve la maison et on se reverra au Crashdown. Vous avez trois mois pour prendre une décision. Et je suis clémente. En trois mois, des millions d'autres d'innocents peuvent mourir.

- Liz ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je t'aime ! souffla Michael d'une voix désespérée.

Michael fit un pas vers Liz qui recula et dit :

- Je t'aime aussi Michael. De tout mon cœur. Mais ça n'est pas une raison suffisante pour laisser des innocents mourir. Nous avons une vie merveilleuse ici, sans soucis, sans conflits. Mais là-bas, ils font la guerre. Des enfants, des femmes et des personnes âgées qui n'ont rien demandé meurent chaque jour parce que nous avons pris une mauvaise décision et qu'un conflit gouvernemental a pris une si grande ampleur qu'il a condamné des personnes qui n'ont rien demandé. Je suis désolée. Mais c'est ainsi. Je ne peux pas rester les bras ballants sans rien faire. Ce que je suis en train de faire me déchire le cœur. Mais si prendre parti est la seule solution pour arriver à trouver un arrangement et donc à stopper cette guerre, je choisi le camps qui me paraît le plus juste. Et ce n'est pas le votre.

Liz s'approcha, embrassa son mari et quitta la pièce et le Crashdown, sous les regards effarés du groupe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Retour à Roswell**

Suite de : _Un si douloureux secret_

Disclaimer : L'univers de Roswell ne m'appartient pas. Seul Jordan m'appartient (enfin façon de parler )

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Les choses s'accélèrent.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Liz regardait l'étendue du désert sans le voir, l'esprit surchargé de question. Voilà deux mois qu'elle avait quitté Michael, le mettant au pieds du mur. Lui mais aussi Max, Isabelle et Tess. Deux mois qu'elle leur avait donné un ultimatum : l'abdication de leur pouvoir unique, ou son départ. Mais en quittant le Crash down, elle y avait laissé une partie d'elle-même. Ne dit-on pas que c'est en s'éloignant qu'on se rend compte qu'on tient à une personne ? Liz n'avait jamais été autant persuadée de son amour pour Michael qu'en ce moment. Que faisait-il ? Pensait-il à elle autant qu'elle pensait à lui ? La chaleur de ses bras lui manquait, ses baisers lui manquaient, même son sale caractère lui manquait. En fait, son mari lui manquait tout simplement. Elle poussa un long soupir et porta instinctivement une main sur son ventre arrondi. Elle aurait tant voulu vivre cette grossesse auprès de Michael. Mais comment la situation avait-elle pu ainsi dégénérée ? Un sourire ironique se forma sur le visage de Liz. Comment ? Elle avait tout simplement appris qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait être. Qu'elle était une alien. Il y avait des moments où elle haïssait sa vie. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour que sa vie soit si compliquée ? Elle n'avait rien demandé d'extraordinaire, s'était toujours préoccupée de son prochain, avait sacrifiée sa vie pour sauver des extraterrestres. Alors pourquoi lui infligeait-on tant d'épreuves ? Malheureusement toutes ses questions restaient sans réponses. Elle entendit les cris de joie de son fils dans le jardin et l'imagina en train de jouer avec son oncle. Elle soupira. Elle aimait son frère, mais avait-elle pris la bonne décision ?

Michael essayait de se concentrer sur son dossier. Se sachant à Roswell pour un bon moment encore, il avait téléphoné à son supérieur et avait arrangé un échange. Un policier de Roswell était parti pour Boston, tandis que lui restait ici. Mais il avait beau essayé de se concentrer, son esprit s'égarait toujours. Il se mettait à penser à Liz et Jordan. Comment allaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils ? La grossesse de Liz se déroulait-elle bien ? Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Même son sommeil l'avait quitté, et les nuits blanches qui s'accumulaient ne l'aidaient en rien à se concentrer. Ils n'auraient jamais dû revenir à Roswell. Après tout, peut-être était-ce cette ville qui était maudite ? Il ferma rageusement son dossier. Cette situation allait le rendre dingue. Il prit sa veste, ses clefs de voiture et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

- Quand vas-tu prendre enfin une décision ? demanda brutalement Michael quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur Max.

Max regarda son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne semblait pas en forme mais après tout, qui ne l'aurait pas été dans son cas. Il soupira et dit :

- Michael, cette décision n'est pas évidente. Comprends-moi…

- Te comprendre ? s'étrangla Michael. Et moi ? Ma femme enceinte m'a quittée en emmenant mon fils ! Et je risque de la perdre ! Te rends-tu vraiment compte de ce que je ressens ?

- Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre. Et si Khivar en profitait pour prendre le pouvoir ?

- Liz lui fait confiance.

- Liz est sa sœur. Elle…

- Liz est ma femme ! Et il fut un temps où tu lui aurait fait une confiance aveugle ! Bon sang Max ! C'est Tess qui te ramolli le cerveau ou quoi ?

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Michael ! Tess est ma femme et…

- Et Liz m'échappe à cause de toi ! Si je la pers Max, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable et alors… grogna Michael en pointant un doigt menaçant vers celui qui fut son meilleur ami, son confident.

- Tes menaces ne changeront rien à la situation Michael ! s'exclama Max d'un ton autoritaire.

Michael se retourna et s'en alla. La situation dégénérait, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Il décida de retourner chez lui. De toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Maria, Kyle, Isabelle et Alex s'étaient réunis chez ce dernier couple. Isabelle arriva avec un plateau sur lequel reposait des verres et du thé glacé. Elle servit ses amis et son mari qui commença :

- Bon, vous savez sans doute pourquoi nous sommes là ?

- Pour évaluer une situation qui est sur le point de nous exploser à la figure ? demanda innocemment Maria.

Alex regarda un instant en l'air et dit :

- C'est une façon comme une autre de décrire la situation, en effet.

- En fait, les vrais bombes, ce sont Max et Michael, commença Isabelle. Quand ils sont ensemble, j'ai toujours peur qu'ils se sautent dessus.

- Leur avis sont contraires. Dit calmement Kyle, comme si cette constatation justifiait l'attitude des deux hommes. Mon père est parti " sonder " les points de vue de nos deux guerriers. Il ne reste qu'un mois.

- Et deux des extraterrestres, commença Maria, - à savoir Max et sa chère femme Tess, que, soit dit en passant, je ne supporte pas - sont d'avis de ne pas écouter Khivar. Alors que Michael semble faire confiance à Liz et aller dans le sens de son frère. Il ne reste plus que l'avis d'une extraterrestre.

Tous se tournèrent vers Isabelle qui se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Elle regarda un instant dehors, en restant silencieuse. Puis elle se retourna et dit :

- Je crois que Khivar a raison.

- Continue, l'invita Alex qui savait pertinemment que sa femme ne voulait pas s'arrêter là.

- Cette histoire ne concerne pas que nous, commença Isabelle. On a oublié que des innocents meurent. Et on est en train de se disputer bêtement le pouvoir. Je crois que si on fait attention, si on surveille les élections, tout devrait se passer sans problèmes. De toute façon, on ne pourra pas revenir au régime d'avant. Il est temps d'évoluer.

- Bah moi - même si étant terrienne ma voix ne pèse pas lourd dans la balance - je suis d'accord avec Isa, dit Maria.

- Je suis de l'avis de ma femme, déclara Alex en prenant la main de son épouse.

- Je suis le mouvement, dit à son tour Kyle. Cette guerre n'a que trop duré, et comme l'a dit Isa, vous ne pourrez pas revenir au régime d'avant.

Le silence s'installa puis Kyle dit :

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le rapport de mon père sur nos deux idiots de services.

Puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère de la pièce. Au bout d'une heure, la porte d'entrée claqua et ils virent entrer Jim Valenti qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur :

- Ces garçons sont stupides !

Puis il se laissa tomber sur le premier fauteuil venu. Le reste de l'assistance le regarda et attendit la suite. Voyant le regard interrogateur des personnes présentes dans le salon, Jim haussa les épaules et dit d'un ton bougon :

- Quoi ? Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

- Ce qu'on veut que tu nous nous dises ? faillit s'étrangler Kyle tant la réponse lui semblait évidente. On veut que tu nous dises ce que tu as tiré d'eux !

- Ce que j'ai tiré d'eux ? demanda Jim avec un sourire sarcastique. J'en ai tiré la conclusion qu'ils sont d'avis différents et vraiment têtus. Michael est près à tout pour retrouver Liz et Jordan. Il a même été rendre une petite visite à Max ce matin.

- Quoi ? sursauta Isabelle, sachant pertinemment que cela ne devait pas être une visite amicale.

- Oui, il l'a menacé. En gros, c'est ça. Quand à Max, il refuse de céder à Khivar. Il craint que celui-ci ne s'empare du pouvoir. Et sa femme le soutien, bien entendu. En tout cas, il n'est pas près à céder !

- Pour résumé, on est pas plus avancé, et il ne nous reste qu'un mois, résuma Maria d'un ton désespéré.

- Pas forcément.

Tous se tournèrent vers Isabelle.

- Comment ça ? demanda Kyle, soudain intéressé.

- Bah oui. Si on faisait un vote pour déterminer si oui ou non, on accède à la requête de Khivar ?

- Le résultat des votes seraient deux contre deux, Isabelle. Michael et toi pour, et Max et Tess contre, dit Jim Valenti.

- Mais non ! s'exclama Isabelle. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes mariés. Donc que nos époux et épouses ont un certain pouvoir dans notre gouvernement. Il y aura deux contre, Max et Tess. Mais quatre pour : Michael et moi, mais aussi Alex et Liz !

- Isabelle, tu es un génie ! s'exclama Alex en se levant et en embrassant sa femme.

- Il reste un mois à Max pour se mettre dans notre camps. Sinon, on le mettra au pied du mur, dit Maria avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien le reste de la soirée. Enfin, la perspective d'une paix tant recherchée était en vue, et ils feraient tout pour la sauvegarder. Max et Tess n'auront pas d'autres choix que de céder. Leur aveuglement avait déjà causer la mort de trop d'innocents. Leur caprice devrait se terminer, de grés ou de force.

Max se sentait nerveux. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Liz accouche, et donc avant qu'il ne doive prendre une décision. Il regardait sa tasse de café sans vraiment voir le liquide brun qui avait refroidi à l'intérieur. Depuis plusieurs jours, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Accepter la requête de Khivar relevait du suicide ! On ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Il avait toujours voulu accéder au trône, et Max ne voyait pas pourquoi cela aurait changé aujourd'hui. Il faillit lâcher sa tasse en entendant la voix de sa femme :

- Ton café est froid à présent, Max.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Tess. Elle était assise à la table de la cuisine. Elle se leva et lui prit la tasse des mains. Elle la déposa dans l'évier et vint se placer devant son mari. Elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur le torse de Max et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et dit en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

- Fais ce que tu crois être juste. Ecoutes ton intuition. Et quoi que tu choisisses, compte sur moi pour te soutenir.

Max poussa un long soupir et enlaça étroitement Tess par la taille avant de lâcher :

- Si tout était si simple Tess ! Mais il y a Liz et…

La jeune femme s'arracha brusquement à son étreinte. Elle lui tourna le dos et demanda d'une voix d'où perçait la colère :

- C'est ça qui te dérange ? C'est Liz qui te pose un problème ? Elle disparaît pendant sept ans et reviens mariée à ton meilleur ami, et toi, tu te remets à hésiter !

- Tess tu sais bien que…

- Non Max ! La vérité, c'est que Liz compte encore pour toi.

La colère de Tess avait fait place à la tristesse. Elle se retourna doucement, des larmes pleins les yeux et regarda son mari qui gardait le silence :

- Tu vois, tu ne dis rien. Tu ne me contredis pas. Tu restes là, immobile. Tu l'aimes encore n'est ce pas ?

- Je… Une partie de moi tient encore à elle.

- Cette partie y tient comment ? Un peu ?

- Beaucoup. Tess, Liz est mon premier amour…

- Est-ce que tu es le sien ?

Tess avait si mal. On aurait dit qu'on lui avait planté un couteau dans le cœur. Elle sentait la lame glacée déchirer sa chair et atteindre son cœur, son amour pour Max. La douleur faisait naître en elle la haine. La haine pour Liz et pour Max. Il ne voyait donc pas à quel point il la faisait souffrir ?

- Comment ça ? entendit-elle Max demander.

- Est-ce que tu es son premier amour ?

- Je crois.

- Tu crois ? Tess eut un rire amer. Tu crois être son premier amour ? Pourtant, c'est avec Kyle qu'elle a couché. Son ancien petit copain. Tu lui disais à quel point tu l'aimais, et elle a été couché avec son ex. Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle t'ai aimé pour faire ça ?

Max ne dit rien et Tess sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Mais elle s'en fichait. C'était à Max d'avoir mal, autant qu'elle avait mal. Au contraire, elle se dirigea vers la sortie et lâcha :

- Fais attention Max. Tu es aveuglé par tes sentiments pour une femme qui ne t'a jamais aimé, qui est la sœur de ton ennemi, et la femme de ton meilleur ami. Et moi dans tout ça Max ? Qui suis-je ?

- Tu es ma femme !

- Tu aimes Liz ! cria Tess, indignée.

- Une partie de moi tient à elle ! Mais c'est avec toi que je suis marié ! Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais épousé si je ne t'aimais pas ? As-tu si peu confiance en moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Tess sortit sur ces mots, laissant derrière elle un Max encore plus chamboulé qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Personne n'avait dit à la jeune femme qu'entre Liz et Kyle, il ne s'était rien passé, comme elle leur avait dit le jour où Michael et elle avait révélé leur liaison. Mais quelle importance à présent ? Le but de cette manœuvre était resté le même : que toute relation entre Liz et lui cesse. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait jamais rien su. Mais maintenant, des questions amenée par la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Tess lui emplissaient la tête. Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Et maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ?

Isabelle raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers ses amis. Alex, Maria, Kyle, Jim et elle venait d'appeler Michael, Max et Tess en leur demandant de venir chez Alex et Isabelle pour prendre une décision. Il était tant d'en finir avec ce conflit et ils espéraient que les deux jeunes hommes allaient se comporter en adultes et ne pas se sauter à la gorge. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils devaient faire stopper cette guerre, et cette querelle qui dissociait leur groupe qui avait été si lié dans le passé.

Liz hurla. Khivar lui tenait la main, et la sage femme s'activait autour du lit. Les contractions de Liz avaient commencé il y a trois heures et, refusant d'accoucher à l'hôpital, elle avait demandé à son frère d'appeler une sage femme. A l'hôpital, on lui aurait posé beaucoup trop de questions, sur sa grossesse et sur le fait qu'elle n'ait consulté aucun médecin, passé aucune échographie, etc… La jeune femme sentait son frère stressé. Elle profita d'un moment de calme pour le regarder et demander d'un air taquin :

- Eh ! Tu vas pas t'évanouir, j'espère ? Parce que c'est pas trop le moment, là !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je tiendrais. Je suis désolée Natalia.

- De quoi ?

- De toute cette histoire. Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter Ru… enfin Michael. C'est lui qui devrait te tenir la main en ce moment, pas moi. Tu te sacrifie pour ton peuple et…

Liz eut un petit rire amer :

- Si tu savais Khivar. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me " sacrifie " et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière. Il semble que…

Liz ne put finir sa phrase, une violente contraction lui déchira les entrailles, l'empêchant de continuer. Elle vit des étoiles dansées devant ses yeux. Khivar la regarda avec un mauvais pressentiment. Sa sœur était pâle, trop pâle à son goût.

Michael appuya sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Isabelle l'avait appelé vingt minutes plus tôt, lui demandant de se rendre chez elle. Non, lui ordonnant de se rendre chez elle. Michael ne savait pas ce que sa meilleure amie tramait. Elle lui sourit quand elle ouvrit la porte et lui adressa un bonjour enjoué. Mais le jeune homme senti immédiatement qu'elle était tendue. Depuis le temps, il la connaissait et il eut un petit sourire en pensant que malgré ces sept ans d'absence, il la connaissait toujours aussi bien. Il passa devant elle et se dirigea vers le salon et stoppa net sur le sol. Dans la pièce, tous ses amis étaient réunis, comme au bon vieux temps, songea-t-il, amère. Il fit un vague signe de tête en signe de bienvenue ce qui fit rire Maria qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

- Toujours avare de mots, Michael ?

Bien que sachant que la jeune femme ne faisait que plaisanter, il ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

- A quoi cela servirait-il de dire bonjour, alors que pour moi, ce n'en est pas un ?

- Pourquoi nous as-tu tous réuni Isa ? demanda Max

- Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Si. Et ma réponse est non. Je ne fais pas confiance à Khivar, et je ne cèderais pas. S'il se soucie de toutes ses morts, il n'a qu'à stopper la guerre, dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucuns doutes.

- Et moi, je suis entièrement d'accord avec mon mari, compléta Tess.

- Qui ne s'en serait pas douté ? murmura Maria d'une voix sèche.

Kyle se tourna vers Michael. Il vit que ce dernier bouillait littéralement de rage. Il lui fit penser à une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser. Et avant que cette explosion se produise, Kyle intervint et demanda :

- Et toi Michael ? Pourrais-tu, en gardant un maximum de calme, nous dire ce que tu as décidé de faire ?

- Ça tombe sous le sens ! s'exclama l'interpellé. Liz est ma femme, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle. Je suis pour qu'on partage ce satané pouvoir et qu'on en finisse avec cette fichue guerre une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Quant à moi, commença Isabelle en se levant, je suis de l'avis de Michael. Je fais confiance au jugement de Liz. Elle a fait énormément pour nous en dépit de ses sentiments. Et si elle n'avait pas confiance en Khivar, que ce soit son frère ou pas, elle se serait mise de notre côté.

- Et moi, je suis du même avis d'Isabelle. J'ai confiance en Liz, dit Alex.

Tess faillit s'étrangler et s'exclama :

- Ce que tu penses n'a aucune importance Alex !

- C'est là que tu trompes Tess, commença Isabelle, Alex est mon mari, et étant la sœur du roi, je partage mon pouvoir avec mon époux. Donc les décisions d'Alex comptent autant que les miennes.

Michael comprit alors le tour joué par ses amis et s'exclama, sans laisser le temps à Max ou à Tess de répliquer :

- Et les décisions de Liz comptent autant que les miennes ! Donc, si on vote, la majorité d'entre nous est d'avis d'accéder à la requête de Khivar !

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'insurgea Tess. Max, dis quelque chose !

- Je n'ai rien à dire. Ils ont raison. Alex et Liz ont le même pouvoir de décision qu'Isabelle et Michael, capitula Max.

- Alors allons régler cette histoire avec Liz et Khivar ! s'exclama Maria en bondissant de son fauteuil.

- Je propose d'abord d'attendre un peu, et que chacun explique à Max et à Tess leur décision. Peut-être verront-ils la situation autrement après, proposa Jim Valenti.

Tous décidèrent de suivre l'idée de l'ancien shérif. Mais la décision était prise. Michael avait le cœur en fête. Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver la femme qu'il aimait et ses enfants ! Peut-être même avant que Liz n'accouche !

Khivar était de plus en plus inquiet. Il regardait Liz. Son visage, pâle comme la mort, était luisant de sueur. Ses cheveux, si brillant, restaient collés à son front brûlant. Ses yeux avaient perdu une partie de leur éclat, sa respiration s'était fait très rapides et bruyante. Ses contractions étaient de plus en plus violentes. Il regardait la sage femme. Il n'avait pas dit à Liz que cette dernière était une skin. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il avait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un de sa race qui l'aide et non un humain qui ne connaissait pas leur secret. Il ignorait si sa sœur se souvenait de sa vie antérieur. Si c'était le cas, Liz se rappelait-elle qu'elle était morte en couches ?

- Natalia ? Pas de réponses. Liz ?

- Appelle Michael. S'il te plait Khivar, appelle-le !

La voix de Liz était faible et tremblante. C'est à peine s'il l'avait entendu. La sage femme lui fit un signe. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Quand elle lui dit que l'enfant se présentait par le siège, il n'hésita pas et fonça dans le couloir, saisit le combiné, et appela Michael. Personne ne répondit chez ce dernier, et personne ne décrocha chez Max. Alors, tentant le tout pour le tout, il appela chez Isabelle.

Dans le salon, l'ambiance s'était détendue. Max avait finalement accepté de revenir sur sa décision, et avait fait la paix avec Michael. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien quand le téléphone sonna. Isabelle se leva et décrocha. Les autres continuaient à bavarder gaiement. Le sourire d'Isabelle se figea quand elle comprit ce que son interlocuteur lui disait :

- Isabelle ? C'est Khivar. Ecoutes moi, et ne poses pas de questions. Le travail de Liz a commencé. Mais ça se passe mal. Elle souffre, elle a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et le bébé se présente par le siège. Sur Antar, son second accouchement se passait de la même manière, et elle est morte en couches ! Ramènes Michael et Max surtout. On aura besoin de son pouvoir de guérison. Faîtes aussi vite que possible !

Et il raccrocha. Isabelle se tourna vers le groupe. Michael comprit aussitôt que quelque chose clochait et demanda :

- Isabelle ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune femme le regarda et lança :

- Je prends les clefs de la voiture. Michael et Max vous venez. C'était Khivar. L'accouchement de Liz se passe très mal. On aura sûrement besoin du pouvoir de guérison de Max. Allez ! On y va, et vite !

Michael fut sur pieds en deux temps trois mouvements. La peur au ventre, il suivit Max et Isabelle qui se dirigeait vers la voiture de celle-ci. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Michael Guérin pria.


	10. Chapter 10

**Retour à Roswell**

Suite de : _Un si douloureux secret_

Disclaimer : L'univers de Roswell ne m'appartient pas. Seul Jordan m'appartient (enfin façon de parler )

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic, qui est aussi ma dernière fic sur Roswell. Je l'avais écrite il y a un certain temps déjà et je l'avais ressorti pour J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review. C'est toujours très gratifiant de voir que les lecteurs prennent le temps de dire ce qu'ils ont penser de votre texte. Et c'est très stimulant pour écrire la suite… Continuez à prendre ces quelques petites minutes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Liz voulut parler mais une violente contraction l'en empêcha. La douleur était telle que la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachai les entrailles. Des flashs se mêlaient aux spasmes. Des flashs la montrant dans la même situation, dans sa vie antérieur. Liz savait à présent qu'elle était morte en couches. Elle n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Elle avait l'impression qu'on tirait son esprit hors de son corps. L'agitation qui régnait dans la chambre lui apparaissait comme à travers un brouillard, comme si elle était irréelle. Elle avait conscience que Khivar lui parlait mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Ses contractions étaient de plus en plus violentes et douloureuses. Bientôt, elle n'eut plus qu'une certitude : elle allait mourir.

Michael avait les yeux fixés sur la route. Il était assis à l'arrière, Isabelle ayant refusé qu'il prenne le volant. Maintenant, Michael se rendait compte qu'elle avait eu raison compte tenu de son extrême agitation. La joie de Michael s'était envolée. Il jeta un coup d'œil au compteur et s'exaspéra :

- Plus vite Isa !

La jeune femme regarda Michael et appuya sur l'accélérateur en conseillant :

- Calme-toi Michael.

- Me calmer ?! s'exclama celui-ci. Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?

Isabelle ne répondit pas mais Max, qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là, intervint :

- Je suis d'accord avec Michael. Comment veux-tu qu'il se calme ? (un temps) Que t'as dit Khivar exactement, Isa ?

Il virent la jeune femme hésiter, ce qui ne les rassura pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait ou non leur révéler ce que lui avait confié le frère de Liz. Finalement, elle décida qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir et se lança :

- L'accouchement de Liz se passe très mal.

- Et… ? Demanda Max qui sentait que ce n'était pas tout.

- Et il se passe exactement comme son deuxième accouchement sur Antar.

- Et comment ça s'est fini la première fois ? demanda Michael qui sentait qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose.

Isabelle se tut. Elle regarda tour à tour Max et Michael. Comment pouvait-elle leur dire qu'elle n'avait pas survécu ? Comment réagiraient-ils ? Finalement elle opta pour la manière la plus directe. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit dans un souffle :

- Elle est morte.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Max.

- Sur Antar, Liz est morte en couche.

Michael ne dit rien mais sa peur avait doublé, si ce n'est triplé, formant une boule à son estomac. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la présence de Max était importante. Ils risquaient d'avoir besoin de son pouvoir de guérison.

Khivar tournait en rond. L'état de Liz empirait. Il avait beau lui parler, elle ne répondait pas. Plus le temps passait, plus son regard se faisait vide. Il prêtait une oreille attentive à tous les bruits venant de l'extérieur. Il se demandait quand Max et les autres allaient arrivés. Perdu dans ses pensées, se furent les premiers pleurs de l'enfant de Liz qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il entendit la sage-femme lui dire que le bébé allait bien. Il s'approcha de sa sœur et lui murmura en lui prenant la main :

- Tiens bon petite sœur ! Max et Michael arrivent.

Liz se sentait si faible. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent quand lui parvinrent les cris de son enfant. La douleur cessa brusquement, la laissant abrutie. Elle entendit de très loin Khivar lui parler et lui prendre la main. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais quand elle ouvrit péniblement la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Soudain, tout son corps se détendit, ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent et les ténèbres se refermèrent sur son esprit.

Khivar vit Liz ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer presque immédiatement. Puis la main pâle et frêle de sa sœur se détendit et retomba mollement sur le lit au moment où ses paupières se fermaient.

- Liz ? Natalia ! hurla-t-il, le cœur ravagé par une douleur intense qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer Isabelle, Max et Michael qui appela sa femme puis Khivar. N'obtenant aucunes réponses, il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Arrivé au premier, des sanglots lui parvinrent d'une des pièces. Il s'y précipita mais stoppa net sur le seuil. La scène qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sans. Liz était étendue sur le lit, pâle comme la mort et Khivar était agenouillé près d'elle et pleurait. Michael eut à peine conscience d'appeler Max. Isabelle et ce dernier arrivèrent dans la chambre.

- Sauve-la. Supplia Michael, le regard toujours rivé sur le lit.

Max s'approcha rapidement de Liz et demanda à Khivar de s'écarter. Il s'assit au bord du lit, posa une main sur le ventre de Liz et se connecta. Il n'y eut aucuns flashs, uniquement une lumière violente qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il fut surprit de se retrouver dans un endroit d'une blancheur éclatante, une pièce qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Il vit Liz vêtue d'une robe vaporeuse aussi blanche que le décor.

- Liz ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui sourit. Une de ces sourires qu'elle faisait si souvent et qui avait fait chavirer Max. Puis elle dit :

- Ca ne sert à rien, Max.

La jeune homme la contempla, inquiet par son calme. Il demanda, inquiet :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne sert à rien ?

Liz eut un sourire ironique et dit, avec le même calme :

- C'est ici que je m'arrête.

Max sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et ne put s'empêcher de crier :

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça !

- Max, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Tu n'es pas Dieu. Répondit-elle d'une voix sereine.

- Mais je peux te sauver toi !

- Non, Max. C'était peut-être écrit, qui sait ? Tu m'as sauvée il y a neuf ans. Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne le peux pas.

Max regarda la jeune femme. Elle était si belle. Il refusait de la perdre. Elle ne pouvait partir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Dans un dernier espoir, il s'exclama :

- Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner ! Pense à Michael et à ta fille ! Ils ont besoin de toi, nous avons besoin de toi !

Liz sourit encore une fois, mais le sérieux de son regard détonnait. Soudain émue, elle dit :

- Vous veillerez les uns sur les autres. Prends soin de ma famille. Et dit à Michael combien je l'aime.

- Si tu l'aimais, tu resterais.

- Non, Max. Ca n'a rien à voir. Ma vie a été pleine de hauts et de bas. J'ai fait des sacrifices qui m'ont menée au fond du gouffre. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne m'en sortirais pas. Dit la jeune femme dont le sourire avait disparu, laissant la place à un calme froid.

- Ne dis pas ça, Liz ! Je t'en supplies ! Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée.

Max ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui arrivait. Liz ne pouvait pas mourir ! Mais ils l'entendit dire :

- Moi aussi je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Vas voir Michael, il t'expliquera beaucoup de choses. Et s'il te plait, fais confiance à Khivar et mets fin à cette guerre. Pour moi. Dis à tout le monde à quel point je les aime. Et veilles sur ma famille. Adieu Max.

Le jeune homme hurla le prénom de Liz quand elle disparut. Il rouvrit les yeux dans la chambre et contempla le visage pâle mais paisible de celle qu'il avait tant aimé. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux et il se retourna. Il vit que Maria, Alex, Kyle et Jim étaient présents. Il se tourna vers Michael et lui dit en s'approchant :

- Je suis désolé Michael.

- Non, dit le jeune homme en secouant la tête, le regard toujours rivé sur le corps de sa femme.

- Elle dit que son chemin s'arrête ici, continua Max, elle m'a aussi dit de te faire savoir à quel point elle t'aimait.

- Elle ne peux pas me faire ça !

Michael semblait ne pas avoir entendu Max. Tout le monde regardait le corps inerte de Liz. Michael tomba à genoux dans les bras de son ami. Il hurla et pleura sa douleur, sa femme disparue. Il venait de perdre sa vie, son amour, son âme. Le temps stoppa sa course dans cette pièce où la douleur unissait les personnes présentes et où la paix avait un goût amer.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'enterrement de Liz eut lieu. Les parents de Liz, de Max, de Maria ainsi que Max, Tess, Isabelle, Alex, Kyle, Jim Valenti mais aussi Michael, Jordan et la petite Elisabeth Natalia Guérin était réunis autour de la tombe de celle qui les avaient unis neuf ans plus tôt, et qui aujourd'hui encore, les réunissait à travers leur douleur. La mort de Liz avait mit fin à une guerre de plus de cinquante ans. En effet, la paix avait été proclamée l'après-midi même sur Antar. Mais cela avait été une paix douloureuse tachée par le sang de Liz.

Le soleil couchant allongeait les ombres des personnes présentes et embrasait le ciel. Les rayons mordorés de l'astre se reflétaient sur la tombe ivoire de Liz, faisant miroiter les lettres dorées dans la pierre :

_" A Elisabeth Parker Guérin,_

_Une amie sincère, une mère et une épouse dévouée_

_Une âme pure qui restera à jamais présent dans nos cœurs "_

F I N


End file.
